You're Beautiful
by Juniper11
Summary: Sakura's deceased husband plays matchmaker. Sakura is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: About YB. Yes, it is what I consider to be mature content. No, that does not mean there will be lemons. I don't like writing those. Uh, it's different from my other works, in a sense. But I'm fond of this because of it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"How can I help you, Mr. Kent?"

She speaks softly and sits before him with her legs crossed at the ankles and her spine straight. She doesn't lean back against the sofa to relax, and yet she doesn't seem even slightly uncomfortable. Her hands are on her lap folded neatly, and one of her fingers is tapping lightly to the beat of a song she has playing on repeat softly in the background.

There is no denying that she does carry herself as if she were the wife of the man who once ruled the world. She regards him with cool green eyes, and yet if you look closer, you can tell that grief mars her features.

Clark does not immediately answer as her presence unsettles him. Clark clears his throat slightly and says, "I was hoping you'd consent to an interview."

"The Daily Planet, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's correct."

She frowns slightly, and Clark has an inkling that it is because he called her ma'am. The silence stretches for a while, and Clark takes the opportunity to survey the area. Her home is modest. There are very few extravagances within it. For a woman who once had everything, it seems a harsh extreme for her.

"I've already informed people at the Planet that I have no desire to be interviewed. Your paper has seen enough of my face and my name on it. Now if that is all-"

Clark shifts uneasily. Perry wants him to get this interview badly. He set the task to Lois, but the petite woman before Clark had in no uncertain terms turned down the interview. She wants to be left alone and while Clark can understand that morbid curiosity also plays a role in why he is in her home.

"Even if it would give you the opportunity to tell the story from your point of view?"

"And how could I expect your paper to show any partiality after _Superman Divorces Wife: Alleged Accomplice in the Murder of Thousands?"_

Clark winces. Lois had been a little vicious in her choice of titles for that article.

"There's nothing I can say to make you trust me. All I can say is that I believe in honest journalism. I never go after anyone with the intention of causing pain."

Her lips quirk oddly at his words, and Clark can't help but wonder what he said that she finds amusing.

"Alright, Mr. Kent. What do you want to know?"

Clark fumbles with his phone for a second. "Do you mind if I record this?"

"Do what you must."

Clark nods, sets up his phone, and asks his first question, "How did you meet the Dictator Kal-El?"

She frowns again, and Clark wonders if she ever smiles. "Please, I have to ask that you not refer to my husband in that manner. If you must speak of him, then please be respectful and call him Kal or Kal-El."

* * *

 _They are going to sacrifice her to a monster to save their lives or to do what they can not. Kill her. While Sakura can understand it, she doesn't hate them any less. She has been in their custody for at least a year. She's not confident since her days and nights roll together. Sakura can no longer remember how she arrived in a world where the ninja way is dead and torture because of fear of the unknown is the norm. They want to understand how her chakra works. Not that they know that it is chakra that enables her to heal herself. They merely recognize that whatever her ability is, it allows her to escape time and again. Somehow, though, they track her down and find her once more._

 _After her capture and subsequent torture, she hasn't said a word. She is a ninja well-versed in the art of torture. She can withstand anything they throw at her. She merely bides her time and waits for the opportunity to escape. That opportunity never comes._

 _When they prepare her for him, it is with the hope that he will be displeased with her and do their dirty work for them. Still, they force her to heal herself and scrub her body free of the dry blood stains that make her unrecognizable._

 _They dress her in white and call her beautiful. She wonders if the opinion was the same as when her skin remained bloodstained._

 _It is an off the shoulder dress as well as sheer, and they allow her to wear nothing beneath it. The dress is chiffon and loose. It flutters around her body and stops at her knees. They give her no shoes, lest she decides to make a run for it. Her hair, which falls midway down her back, is unbound making her feel like a woodland nymph._

 _Once they prepare her sufficiently, they take her to see the ruler of the world she currently inhabits. Sakura knows, but those who guard her do not, her escorts are not expected to come back alive._

 _The expectation is that the Dictator will be displeased with their gift and will, in turn, kill Sakura and the messengers. Sakura does not feel the least bit sorry for either-especially when one of them shoves her to get her to move faster. Sakura does not oblige. While Sakura wants to become better acquainted with her old friend Death, she certainly isn't about to go looking for him to appease her captors._

 _After a seeming eternity, she stands before the one they call The Dictator, Superevil, and all manner of names and is shocked speechless._

 _The man is beautiful beyond words. He is also built like a man should be. He looks strong and powerful. He wears all black, and the letter S is on his chest. He folds his arms and stares directly into her eyes. Sakura will not allow herself to be intimidated by his size and stature. If she is going to die, she will die on her feet as she is always meant._

 _The oddest thing happens then. The Dictator's lips slightly quirk upward before all traces of amusement disappear._

 _He turns away from her and addresses her captors._

 _"You have done well. Your lives are spared for a while. Leave and deliver that message to your section of the government."_

 _Sakura can tell that they are in shock. She isn't sure if it is because they realize how much danger they had been in or if they are surprised he views her as an acceptable prize. If it is the latter Sakura isn't sure she understands either._

 _The women don't have to be told twice to leave. Sakura doesn't watch them scurry away. Instead, she keeps her eyes on her new captor waiting to see how much further into hell her life is going to sink._

 _The answer becomes 'a lot further' when he proves his lack of sanity by extending his hand to her and saying, "Marry me."_


	2. Chapter 2

"You look shocked Mr. Kent. Is it because your government captured and tortured me for a year or because Kal asked me to marry him moments after meeting me without knowing a single thing about me?"

It is a bit of both. Truthfully, the government actions aren't surprising to Clark, especially if it is Cadmus. Clark gives her a wry grin.

"A bit of both I guess. No one wants to believe that the country they live in is capable of such things." She nods accepting his answer. "So then you just agreed to marry a man you didn't even know?"

Her eyes drift off as if she is lost in memory. It looks to be a pleasant one, and it frustrates Clark to no end that he knows nothing of her life with Kal-El. "Not exactly."

* * *

 _Sakura stares at the man for a moment debating whether or not he is serious. When his facial expression doesn't change even slightly, she laughs. She laughs so hard that she misses the anger on his face and the red glow in his eyes._

* * *

"He told me later that he almost killed me then. He thought I was laughing at the thought of me marrying someone like him."

"But you weren't?"

"Of course not. Although, later I could see why Kal thought that way. Have you ever seen a dingo?"

Clark blinks at the sudden turn of conversation. He stares at her puzzled, but she merely waits for his answer. "I have."

"Dingo pups are adorable, but dingoes are deadly. Kal was the same. He was beautiful, but he was deadly as well. It would be a well-known fact that any woman that chose to stay at his side would have a significant probability of being destroyed by that beauty."

"And yet you risked it. Why?"

"I didn't know any better. Besides, I like to think that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"You thought you could save yourself from a man who had the world on its knees?"

She raises her hand and runs it through her hair. She intends to smooth her hair out, but because she has so much of it on her head it only tangles further. She doesn't fix it. Clark wants to. It is bothering him.

"I'm good at staying alive Mr. Kent. It's what I do."

* * *

 _"Why in the world," Sakura says between giggles, "would I marry a man I don't know?"_

 _When Sakura is finally able to focus, his lips once again quirk slightly._

 _"My proposal amuses you?"_

 _"I don't even know your name!"_

 _"Then let me introduce myself. My name is Kal-El."_

 _Sakura smiles for some unknown reason slightly charmed. "I'm Sakura Haruno. And if I may be frank, I'd like to know why you thought I'd agree to marry you."_

 _He slightly inclines his head letting Sakura know that he agrees with this line of conversation. Sakura thinks even the slight gesture makes him look otherworldly. It makes absolutely no sense, but she feels a pull toward the man. She knows her mind should be on the escape she now has the chance to make instead of the blue of his eyes and how compelling they are._

 _"You do know that I rule this world." Sakura pauses wondering if he rules this world, is he the one behind her previous interrogation. Something tells her he isn't, but she isn't exactly sure of that. Or maybe her reawakening libido is clouding her mind._

 _"I've been informed of that, yes."_

 _"There are not many things that I am unable to attain if I wish it."_

 _Sakura lips curl slightly in distaste. "That sounds terribly arrogant."_

 _"Not arrogance Sakura Haruno, but the truth."_

 _Sakura takes in his words and admits that given what little she knew of him that he could be right. She murmurs, "They call you a dictator."_

 _He doesn't deny it. She expects him to give some spiel about how he only wants the best for the world. He can toss in how he is making it a safer place for people. However, he provides none of that. It makes Sakura believe that he is content in his role as dictator. He doesn't believe it to be something derogatory._

 _"And do you know how that benefits you?" Sakura looks at Kal-El in puzzlement, so he clarifies. "It means that I will never let anyone hurt you again. It means that if you wish it, I will destroy those who already have."_

 _"You know what they did to me." Sakura's voice is cold and hard as ice. She is ready to attack and destroy the man for the pain he has caused-_

 _"Specific details? No. As long as the people of this world obey my commands, I have no desire to look any further into their actions. But I see what they did when I look in your eyes. There's something feral there, which is not something you observe in a person who has lived an ordinary life. Nor is it something you have hidden. For some reason, it calls to me. So I offer you marriage. At my side, there is no need to fear anything."_

 _"Does that include you? Do I not have to fear you?"_

 _"I am no liar. I will not say that I will never hurt you. However, I will say that the pain you endure at my side will never be physical."_

* * *

"After that, he uttered a phrase in Kryptonian and refused to tell me what it meant."

Clark perks up. "Do you remember what he said?" Clark sees something shift in her eyes, but she utters the phrase in flawless Kryptonian regardless.

"Kal gave me several incorrect translations like 'you'll be my slave for life,' 'you're a sucker if you believe that,' and my personal favorite was 'dogs roll in manure so that man won't have to.'"

Clark snorts before he can control himself. "That makes no sense."

She bows her head slightly chuckling. "I know, but that was Kal. He often made very little sense."

"Do you…know now what the phrase meant?"

She looks at him sadly. Her moods shift like the waves of the sea. Clark feels slightly guilty for pressing for this interview, but in a way, it seems like she needs to talk. "Yes. It meant 'you will be my beloved and I will cherish you forever.'"

Clark uncomfortably notes that she is correct. Although he does wonder why the Dictator Kal-El supposedly took one look at the woman, and kept her at his side for five years.

Odd images begin to flash in Clark's mind that he tries to shake away. They make his headache which is unusual for a man who isn't accustomed to aches and pains. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the woman had painted a perfect image of the scene of their first meeting in his brain. He can see her standing in front of him her feet bare and her hair flowing free. Defiance and rage sit on her shoulders as she stands before him waiting to see what he would do next…

* * *

 _He stalks closer to her. He knows she can't hear his footsteps and yet later she will tell them they reverberated in her brain. He waits to see if she will back away from him, but she doesn't. Her face grows solemn opposed to her earlier amusement. Instead, she stares at him, apparently trying to figure out what he is doing and what he wants. He can hear her heart hammering wildly in her chest._

 _Is she afraid? Yes, she is. Will she run? He can see her eyes dart side to side searching for a way out, but she doesn't make a move. She stands her ground, and a surge of desire runs through him because of her actions. When he gets close enough, he slides an arm around her waist and pulls her close. She raises her hands and places them on his chest as if trying to keep some distance between them._

 _He almost chuckles at the ridiculous endeavor._

 _"Close your eyes." He expects a fight, but her eyes flutter closed, and for some reason, he wants to pull her closer, but it isn't physically possible. Her body trembles in his arms and he leans his head down and smells her hair._

 _It is his turn to close his eyes as her scent washes over him._

 _"Take a deep breath." He feels the rise and fall of her chest. Her breasts brush against his chest, and his pupils dilate in desire, but he maintains control. He wonders at this trust she is giving him. From where does it come? Does she not know who he is? Does she not realize what he could do to her? Or has she already experienced so much worse that she doesn't care whether or not she dies?_

 _Kal-El's jaw clenches. He decides he will not punish her for her trust. He will reward it._

 _"Now hold on." Seconds after her arms wrap around him he shoots up in the air the sonic boom of his flight sounding behind them. She lets out an initial scream before he slows slightly and she can look around. Her dazzling green eyes take in the blue skies and the damp clouds that surround them. Amazement fills her eyes, and she looks at him as if he is some kind of wonderful._

 _She throws her head back and laughs in delight. The melody of her voice moves something within him. He wraps his dark cape around her body because where they are going, she will need it. She continues to cling to him but pleasure dances on her lips. Their eyes meet and what he sees in her visage is something he'd be willing to kill millions to keep on her face. It hadn't been there when they first brought her to him. But he swears it will remain there until he takes his very last breath-and beyond._

 _Happiness._


	3. Chapter 3

Clark is stunned at what he is coming to believe. Kal-El, his evil counterpart, had loved this woman. He had loved her at first sight. Clark doesn't even believe in love at first sight. So how had this happened?

"I'm sorry, but are you out of questions?"

Her head tilts to the side, as she studies him. Clark blinks as his mind comes back into focus because for a moment he feels like he is the one being interviewed. Her eyes say that he has no secrets from her. It is alarming because there are things about himself that he doesn't want her to know.

"Yes, I mean no. I do have more questions. I was just processing." Clark clears his throat. "So you speak Kryptonian?"

"Kal insisted and eventually it was useful to us both."

"In what way?"

"For me? I often had to limit what I said so as not to appear disrespectful of Kal in front of others. But with the two of us only knowing Kryptonian and his hearing being what it was, with a few whispered words he knew what was on my mind."

"And for him?"

"Kal ruled the world, Mr. Kent. Knowledge is power." Clark starts to question her on that line of thought but is distracted again by her finger slowly tapping in a steady rhythm. The song continues to play on, and he has to ask, "Favorite song?"

She shrugs. "Favorite? Not really. I like background noise. When Kal was alive, there was always something going on. Being alone is…difficult." Clark continues to feel guilty, and he doesn't understand why. He shouldn't. What happened to her isn't his fault.

"When he was…Superman is still alive."

"Yes, he is. But my husband was not Superman. I think you and I both know that."

Clark knows so he moves on.

"How long was it before you officially agreed to marry Kal-El?"

"Three months."

"That's a short amount of time."

"I thought so too, but I gave in because I knew he was different." Clark nearly scowls. Homicidal maniacs _are_ different from the general populace. Her eyes narrow on his face, and he knows she senses his distaste, and he works to cover it.

"Your wedding, it wasn't a big one. There's not a picture anywhere of it."

Sakura laughs. "No. There wouldn't be. I didn't want a huge wedding. It was my first fight with Kal. He wanted to proclaim to the world that I was his. And I felt that our marriage was no one's business but our own."

"And how was it resolved?"

"Kal and I made the first of many compromises. A small wedding, but when he decided to present me to the world it was a big thing."

* * *

 _Kal hands Sakura a small jewelry box. She looks at him with delight and surprise that he presents her with a gift. It is the first one he has given her. He hasn't even given her an engagement ring. She has never thought to ask for one. Trinkets are something that she has no use for. He has already given her the one thing she values more than anything._

 _Freedom._

 _When she opens it, though, she frowns. Inside the box is a choker and from it dangles the symbol of his house._

 _"What is this?" Sakura murmurs._

 _"It's the symbol of my house. You know that. You'll wear it when I present you to the world as my wife." Sakura scoffs. Her eyes flash angrily, and she spits out, "You want to introduce me to the world as your collared dog."_

 _Kal narrows his eyes. "You're about to make a big deal out of nothing."_

 _"I'm not wearing this Kal."_

 _"You will wear it Sakura. You belong to the House of El now. Be proud of it."_

 _Sakura shook her head. "It has nothing to do with whether or not I'm proud to be your wife. If I go out wearing this in front of everyone, there will never be any respect for me."_

 _"They'll respect you, or they'll die." Sakura stares at Kal for a moment trying to gauge whether or not he is serious. He is. Sakura feels hard pressed not to laugh. Sakura runs her hands through her hair. Just as she drops her hand to her side, he approaches her and runs his fingers through her hair. She musses it a little, and he sought to straighten it. Sakura remains still and quiet allowing him to finish._

 _He steps back and surveys her appearance and nods to himself as if pleased by what he'd done. Sakura wants to run her fingers through her hair again to tease him, but she doesn't because they are fighting. She can always mess with him later._

 _"Respect isn't won that way."_

 _"If they won't respect you then they'll fear you. I'll make sure of it." Sakura shakes her head. She can't believe that he doesn't understand this one undeniable truth._

 _"No. They'll fear you. I will be nothing more than the woman that hangs from your arm."_

 _Sakura knows from his facial expression that her words hit home, but Kal isn't one to back down._

 _"You're wearing the damned choker Sakura and that's the end of it."_

 _"No, Kal I'm not."_

* * *

"Did you really feel that strongly about the choker?" Sakura nods.

"You have to realize, Mr. Kent, the people that Kal dealt with only understood power. In their eyes, Kal had all of it, and I had none. All I was to them was a woman—and a lot of those men didn't treat their women well.

If I wore that collar, then they would think I was something that could be used against him. They would believe they had finally found the weakness in the House of El. The House of El is many things, but weak is not one of them."

Clark has to work to keep the frown off his face. It is very difficult to hear her speak of his House as if he is no part of it and never will be. It is also hard to understand that even though his counterpart tried to collar her like a dog, her tone still held nothing but respect for him.

"How did the two of you resolve the issue?"

* * *

 _It is the night of their wedding reception. It takes place three weeks after their actual wedding. Sakura wanted them to have some time to acclimate themselves to each other before bringing others into their business._

 _People from all over were coming to see her presented as Sakura-El, wife of Kal-El Ruler of the world. It is the night of their event and Kal has been rather pissy and short tempered because she hasn't rolled over and complied with his demands. Sakura is slightly surprised that he hasn't tried to kill her yet. He promised that he would never harm her physically, and he had given her no reason not to believe him. She resolves in her mind that she will not wear his collar, but she will compromise with him on the issue._

 _She hasn't told him she is willing to compromise which explains why he has killed three people within the day. Sakura can still hear their screams in her ears; they were so loud. Sakura rubs at her ears in annoyance. Kal has been trying to provoke a reaction out of her, but she felt no sympathy nor any connection to those who have died. In fact, Sakura feels very little for the people of this world. None of them helped her when she had been held prisoner, so why should she help any of them?_

 _Let them die._

 _She is well aware that there is something very broken in her thought process, but she doesn't care to fix it. Her only concern, her only priority is Kal-El, her husband. The man who had saved her. The man who is giving her the cold shoulder._

 _Sakura rolls her eyes. Sometimes he is so childish. That she knows this, and they have only been married three weeks should have been worrisome, but Sakura finds it slightly endearing._

 _In the three months preceding her wedding to the Superbad Sakura has learned a very vital piece of information. The man will never harm her. It is like something within him is programmed so that he isn't allowed to. Her recent past has made her bitter and caustic, and he never once raises a hand to her nor does he scold her. He lets her spit out her vitriol and more than occasionally offers to destroy the ones who caused her pain._

 _She never takes him up on the offer._

 _She didn't know why that is, but she suspects that because he is willing to do it, that is enough for her._

 _Sakura stands in her bedroom and looks down at the box that Kal had given her. She opens it and fingers the S inside for several moments before closing the box and getting dressed. Kal is waiting for her._

* * *

 _"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, Sakura-El."_

 _She didn't know the person who announced her. All she knows is that he is a famous person in this world. Everyone rises to their feet, and polite applause lit up the room. They are inside a large ballroom. Tables are scattered about and are filled with people. The lights are dimmed, and candles littered the tables, but Sakura can see Kal across the room clearly. He has fashioned a throne for himself that he sat in front of everyone. He has one for her too at his side, a smaller one and Sakura found herself vaguely amused at the flashy things that pleased Kal._

 _She crosses the room and keeps her eyes on Kal. No other person in the room is important to her, so she doesn't spare them a glance. She knows the minute he realizes that she has disobeyed him. She sees his eyes glow red, but she lets a smile play on her lips and the secret she has dance in her eyes. Sakura notices the pause in his gaze and the narrowing of his eyes. He suspects she is up to something and he isn't wrong._

 _With every step, she takes she hears the startled murmurs from the crowd as she passes._

 _With Kal's eyes on her, he will see that the dress she is wearing is somewhat modest. The white dress did cling to her hips accentuating every curve, but it came up to her neck not even showing the slightest swell of cleavage._

 _She wears no undergarments beneath it because the dress wouldn't allow it. It is a backless dress that dipped down so low that if she moved the right way you could see the swell of her buttocks. It was a dress that would haunt the dreams of many a man. It is a dress that would lead to the death of others._

 _When she approaches Kal who sits upon his throne looking disapproving, Sakura sinks to her knees before him, bows her head, and murmurs, "My Lord Kal-El." She extends her hand to him in supplication. She waits that way and notes that the crowd quiets waiting to see what his reaction would be too._

 _Sakura herself is anxious to see what he will do now that she had defied him._

* * *

"You were testing him," Clark states.

She shakes her head. "I didn't look at it that way."

"And yet, that is exactly what it was."

Her hands clench tightly in her lap before they relax. She lets out a soft laugh. "Kal wasn't the type to have friends, Mr. Kent. But I think he would have found you tolerable for your reasoning alone."

Her words make him uncomfortable but then again everything about talking to her is going in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark clears his throat when she pauses lost in the memory. Her eyes cloud over as tears filled her their depths. Clark's eyes dart about before landing on a box of tissue. He moves to grab it and sits it on the table before her. She snags a few out of the box and blots at her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Kent. I'm still very emotional."

"You must have loved him very much."

A sob escapes her throat. "I'm very aware that no one comprehends that. But you have to understand I know that Kal wasn't a good man. He was a very _bad_ one. But he was also a very _good_ husband. He treated me well even when I didn't expect him to. When I lied and deceived him, he never retaliated. He forgave me, and he kept his promise to protect me."

Clark waits for her to compose herself. A part of him thinks he should leave. Clark feels sleazy intruding on her grief. And he feels like the worst person in the world because he agreed to it out of morbid curiosity.

"I can go if you want me to." Clark offers half standing. She half sobs and half laughs.

"Can't take a crying woman, Mr. Kent?"

"I don't really know what to do with them." He gives her an embarrassed smile that slows her tears and makes her laugh a little. "Kal often threatened to kill me whenever I cried. I never knew for certain, but I think it was because it made him uncomfortable too." She takes a few deep breaths before saying, "I apologize Mr. Kent. I shouldn't have lost my composure."

Clark shakes his head. "No. No, it's fine. You're entitled to your grief."

She gives him a small smile before saying, "I suppose I'll continue." Clark nods eagerly.

"Did he take your hand?"

Her eyes sparkle as she says, "He did."

* * *

 _Sakura doesn't dare raise her head, nor move until she feels Kal take her hand in his. He grips her fingers firmly and silently bids her rise to her feet. Sakura rises slowly and brings her eyes up to meet his. He is angry, but she knows he won't be for long._

 _He rises to his feet as well and turns her so that they face everyone. When he does, she knows he's caught sight of her back. She hears him gasp only because she has been waiting for it. She doesn't turn her head to look at him, but instead, she steps forward and speaks so that her voice carries throughout the room._

 _There may or may not be a jutsu involved that allowed it._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please stand?"_

 _There is a slight hesitation before everyone rises. Sakura feels Kal's fingers on her back tracing her skin lightly. His touch makes her shiver, but she forces back the pleasure that the tips of his fingers induce. Sakura raises her hand, covers her heart, and raises an eyebrow expecting everyone to follow suit._

 _To her surprise, they did and then she begins to speak,_

 _"I pledge my allegiance to Kal-El_

 _And not to these other nations like America_

 _And to his wife, by his side, she stands—"_

* * *

Clark's mouth drops open. "That was you? You bastardized the Pledge of Allegiance?" It is something that people still talked about even though Kal-El had been gone for several months. On the internet, there are several different versions of it. Some still say it in fealty others, knowing they are safe from reprisal, say it mockingly.

A lot of times Clark has a hard time ignoring the words when they were said.

She looks unrepentant. "I knew initially Kal was going to be angry at me, so I prepared something to soothe his initial anger." She hesitates for a second and Clark knows she has done something else to take away his rage.

* * *

 _Kal grips his wife's hand and helps her to her feet. The woman is entirely too defiant and needs to be brought to heel. When their eyes clash, he swears that he sees mischief in her eyes and he wants to know what she is up to. It isn't the time or the place for inappropriate behavior._

 _He turns her around to face the crowd and shock rocks his body. The soft, smooth skin of her back is exposed for all the world to see, but more than that the symbol of the House of El is inked into her skin in black and white. He can't help but reach out and touch it. Her skin is cool, so he gently rubs her back to warm her up._

 _She requests that everyone stand and when she does so there is a hesitation that makes his lips curl into a snarl. Without further ado, everyone rises and then she speaks. Her words make his heart race because he can hear her sincerity. She is giving not only her body but her loyalty to him._

 _Sakura lets him know with a few well-spoken words that she may defy him, but she will always be loyal to him. She will work with his best interests at heart. She walks tall and proud, and he finds her worthy to be at his side. When she finishes pledging her allegiance to him and ensuring that everyone else in the room does as well, he couldn't stop himself even if the world was ending. He grabs her small frame pulls her to his chest. Her green eyes look up at him in amused surprise. He growls and then claims her lips in a fierce and demanding kiss._

* * *

Clark's heart jumps. He reaches for his phone and fumbles with it a bit before he pulls up a picture on it. He has seen it before in his research into her life. He looks at it for a moment. The Dictator's wife is dipped low in his arms. Her arms are threaded around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. They both looked blissed out in each other's arms as they were immersed in a heated kiss.

"Was this the night of the reception?"

She glances at the picture and then takes the phone out of his hand nodding. She raises her hand and trails her finger over the screen. "Yes, this was the night." She chuckles. "You know, it's awkward knowing that there are pictures out there of us like this."

"The two of you were a couple that everyone was interested in." Clark offers, and she murmurs, "Yes," before handing him his phone back.

"You were very beautiful."

She is more than beautiful, but Clark didn't think it was appropriate to say so. She is stunning and breathtaking. Something in his chest squeezes at seeing her in that picture, in Kal-El's arms. He has never seen a woman so gorgeous. Lois is appealing, but he knows that if he stands the two women side by side…he isn't sure he'd even see Lois. He needs to leave. He has to get away right that second.

"Thank you." Her words are polite but warm, and Clark surges to his feet.

"If you don't mind could we possibly continue your interview tomorrow?"

She rises to her feet as well. "That would be fine Mr. Kent. How does ten o' clock tomorrow morning sound?"

"It sounds swell." A small smile appears on her face, and he begins backing away to the door. "Alright. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

He doesn't stick around long enough to hear her reply. When he is sure no one was watching, Clark takes to the skies. He flies through the air, not at all certain about where he is going until he arrives at the Batcave.

It is early enough in the evening that Batman hasn't gone out on patrol yet, but he is in the Batcave on his computer. He doesn't bother to glance in Superman's direction when he arrives greeting him with a, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you certain all that Kryptonite is out of my system?"

Batman pauses then and turns and looks at him, "Are you exhibiting any homicidal tendencies?"

"No, but-"

"What is this about then?"

Clark sighs knowing that this isn't going to go over well. "I think I'm attracted to her."

Bruce arches a brow. "You came barging in here because you need relationship advice?"

"I'm talking about Sakura-El, I mean Haruno."

Bruce pauses once again, "I hear she retained her married name. And if you want my advice then stay away from her."

"I can't. I have this assignment."

"Pass it off to Lois."

"She won't talk to Lois."

Batman snorts. "I wonder why." Clark frowns and shakes his head.

"This is serious. Why am I so drawn to her?"

"Clark," Batman begins pulling off his cowl. "You were married to the woman for five years. Even if your mind has no physical memories of your relationship with her, your body does."

"I wasn't married to her. _He_ was."

"Technicalities that don't apply to the situation. If you want my advice, you should avoid her. If you can't, keep your time with her as short as possible. Do your job and then get out."

Clark nods his head. Just do his job. Its that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

It isn't that simple.

Unfortunately, it is something Clark doesn't realize until he is in the presence of Sakura-El once again.

When he knocks on the door, she calls out a cheery, "Come in."

Clark frowns when he realizes the door isn't locked. It hardly seems safe, and he wants to lecture her about it, but it isn't his place. Clark feels his fist clench and then unclench before he forces himself to relax.

When he comes in, he notes her hair is up in a ponytail. As she moves around straightening things her hair swishes from side to side revealing glimpses of her pale neck. He imagines if he touches the skin on the back of her neck it would be unbelievably soft.

"Welcome back," She says before moving towards her kitchen. Clark blinks and shakes his head with the intention of focusing. "Would you like something to drink?" Clark swears he detects an accent in her voice, but he can't identify what it is. He wonders if she will be offended if he questions her on it. He learned the hard way that some people were. Clark opts to hold his tongue for the time being. Maybe it would come up later.

"Water, please if it's no trouble." She doesn't reply, and he moves to ease himself into the spot where he sat the previous day. She comes back shortly after that with a glass. The glass sits in her palm while her other hand curls around the side of it. She passes it to him with both hands. Clark takes it from her muttering, "Thank you."

He takes a small sip before directing his attention back to her. She wears a cream-colored turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark jean pants. Her feet are bare, but she's painted her toenails a soft pink. Her feet look dainty. He wants to take her foot into his hand and run a finger down the ball of her foot and see if makes her giggle. He imagines that it does.

When she gets down on her knees beside him, he nearly chokes as he is trying to figure out what she is doing. Her attention isn't on him instead she is looking at the ground. He leans forward a little trying to see what holds her attention but is distracted by her scent. She smells like peppermints and Clark wants to inhale her skin, but doing so is entirely inappropriate. He jumps, spilling a little of the water on him but before he can utter a question, her hands are on his feet and slipping his shoes off.

"I-I can do that." Clark splutters, but she has already accomplished her task and taken his shoes back to the entryway.

"No shoes in my home Mr. Kent." She chides, but she still wears a smile. When she comes back, she settles across from him and tucks her feet beneath her on the couch. She looks calmer than she had the previous day and he feels his heart leap because of it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I should have mentioned it yesterday, but I didn't expect you to stay. So where were we?"

Clark pulls out his phone and sits it on the table that separates them from each other.

"Um, you branded yourself with his Clan symbol. I wanted to know how was doing that better than the collar?"

"Some would say it wasn't and that it was worse. However, the S on my back was my choice, my decision—not his. I decided to show him in my way that I accepted being Sakura-El in every sense of the word, and I wanted other people to know it too. I was loyal to my husband." A smile graces her lips as she adds in a wry tone, "It also helped that it wasn't permanent."

"Not permanent? But every picture on the internet of you shows it on your back."

She turns her back to him then and raises her shirt revealing smooth, flawless skin. Clark's fingers twitch. She pulls her sweater down and turns back around to face him. "As I said, Mr. Kent, it is temporary. Whenever I was at a public venue, for Kal, I made sure it was in place. Otherwise, it was unnecessary. He knew I was loyal to him. He only wanted other people to know it. I did a lot of things for Kal just because I loved him."

"Like what? Wait, before you answer that I wanted to back up. You say you loved Kal-El,"

Her eyes narrow. "The implication in your words is that I'm lying about that which is something I find highly offensive, Mr. Kent."

"And I apologize for that. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to know when did you realize that you loved Kal-El and how did you tell him?"

Sakura-El stills. Her face grows pale before it flushes red. It is the first time he had seen her lose her calm countenance. Her mouth opens and then snaps shut. Her bottom lip trembles and Clark fears for a second that she will start crying again. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Those are two questions that have very different stories attached to them." They are stories that Sakura has to edit severely for her safety. But what happened is…

* * *

 _Sakura opens her eyes troubled. Someone is inside their home. She doesn't know who it is, but she does know that they aren't welcome. Kal has a strict rule. He is not to be disturbed while they are in bed. Anyone who dares cross that line will suffer the consequences if what they want isn't deemed important—and to Kal that means 'the world had better be mother fucking ending.'_

 _Sakura lays in the bed for a moment longer wondering whether or not someone is going to die that night. She prays fervently that Kal takes them elsewhere if he is going to kill someone. She hates trying to get blood out of the carpet. It will turn into a fight that she doesn't want to have. Why does she have to explain over and over again that you don't kill people in the house? At the very least he can take them outside first. Common courtesy is common courtesy._

 _Sakura turns her head to try and figure out why her husband wasn't moving yet. Under normal circumstances, he'd be up already striding across the room and out the door. That he hasn't moved puzzles her. When Sakura's eyes alight on Kal, it is to see that he is sweating profusely. A sliver of fear runs down her spine. Kal isn't moving, and it is clear that he is in pain. She has never seen him in such a state. When he sees she is awake, he says one agonized word, "Run."_

 _But Sakura is no runner._

 _Her powerful husband is in pain. She will fix it. Sakura sits up in bed and puts a hand on his forehead. "What's going on Kal? What is happening to you?"_

 _"Go!" He says once more, but Sakura merely scowls._

 _"I'll leave you the second you leave me." He weakly swats at her hand, and Sakura is surprised that it lacked a sting. Why is he so weak? Sakura debates what to do first. She can either fix Kal or find out who is inside their home._

 _It seems important that no one is allowed to see Kal in the state that he is in so she has to get rid of the unwanted guests. "I'm going to find out who's in the house. You stay here."_

 _Sakura doesn't think he can move, but he does try to hold on to her, but Sakura shrugs him off. She opens the drawer to her nightstand where she keeps a kunai she has hidden just in case of an emergency. Kal has either never noticed it or doesn't care that it is there. It isn't like she could harm him with it._

 _She moves to the door not creating a single sound as she knows which floorboards squeak and which ones don't. She swings it open enough for her to slide out. Once she is in the hall, she creates a clone and sends it back inside with her husband because she doesn't like the thought of him being alone with no protection when something is sapping his strength. Sakura's clone closes the door behind her, and she let her eyes adjust to the darkness._

 _The hallway is silent. Eerily so. If this is one of Kal's minions, they should have announced themselves by now. A sick feeling settles in Sakura's gut. Sakura creeps forward toward the stairs. She thinks about heading directly down the stairs but knows that anyone can be watching for that action. So Sakura creeps up the wall, reminiscent to a spider hero in a different universe, using a jutsu to hide within the shadows. Her eyes alight on three people that should not have been there. She doesn't recognize any of them, and all of them have glowing green rocks in their hands._

 _Sakura frowns not understanding the purpose. Are they a weapon of some kind? Are they the reason that Kal is incapacitated?_

 _"They said him and the wife would be upstairs."_

 _"We need to hurry. They'll know we're here by now."_

 _"Death to the Dictator!"_

 _"What will we do with the wife?" One asks, and another replies rubbing himself vulgarly. "I can think of a few things." The other two laugh and Sakura's heart hardens. She had felt a brief wave of pity for the people because she knows that Kal is a harsh ruler, but with their words, they eradicate her sympathy for their plight._

 _They all rush to the stairs as Sakura decides she has heard enough. They are here to kill Kal, and they have found a way to do it judging by Kal's condition. Once they hit the stairs, Sakura drops down softly behind them._

 _It is child's play to slit the throat of one in the back. Blood splatters her clothes, and it makes Sakura grimace. She won't be able to fuss at Kal about the mess this time. It is her fault. She can imagine him gloating later. That's okay because this time she'll make_ him _clean_ her _mess so he can see how she feels._

 _The fall of her victim down the stairs alerts the others that something is amiss. Sakura is tempted to use a genjutsu to hide from them but realizes that all she has to do is step into the shadows. They won't be able to see her. Kal doesn't need a lot of light to get around and honestly; she doesn't either._

 _"Jason?" One calls out, "where are you, man? Are you alright?"_

 _Sakura watches as the one in the middle takes a few steps down and knows the minute he sees Jason's body. He lies in a pool of blood at the foot of the stairs. When he sees the body, he runs back up a few steps. "Greg, we need to go. This stuff isn't working. He's in here. He just killed Jason."_

 _Greg isn't one to listen. "This is the genuine article. Trust me it works. He couldn't have killed him because if he had, we wouldn't still be alive. Jason probably just tripped and broke his neck. Let's do this."_

 _"There's too much blood for that! I'm telling you, we should—"_

 _Sakura doesn't give any time for further warning. She throws her kunai, and it strikes the one with a little common sense in the throat causing him to tumble back down the stairs and fall on top of Jason._

 _"And then there was one," Sakura calls out and begins to move forward._

 _"Wh-who are you?"_

 _"You have entered the House of Kal-El, ruler of this world. You have come with the intention to harm him and his family. And your first question is to ask me who I am?" Sakura laughs cruelly. "Your question should be 'will you spare me'?"_

 _"Will—"_

 _Before he can voice the question, Sakura moves and grabs Greg by the throat. Greg, the one who has the brilliant idea to try and rape her._

 _"Now the way I see it, I can give you a merciful death and kill you now. Or…I can take you to my husband and let him decide your fate."_

 _Sakura leans forward her breath ghosting across the intruder's skin._

 _"Which way do you think I'm leaning?"_

 _Sakura loosens her grip around the intruder's neck. "Please, don't kill me."_

 _"Why shouldn't I kill you? Would you have given me any mercy had you found me in bed with my husband? Would you have taken away my reason for living without recourse?"_

 _"You crazy bitch! How can you love that bastard?"_

 _"I could ask the same thing of your mother," Sakura replies before hauling the man to her bedroom._


	6. Chapter 6

_When Sakura reenters her bedroom, it is to see that Kal isn't any better than he was when she left. If anything he looks worse. Her clone hovers over him using her chakra to try and figure out what is wrong with him. Sakura and her clone exchange glances and Sakura can see the fear that is written on her face._

 _"How is he?" Sakura asks as she shoves her prisoner to his knees. She hears him grunt but deems it irrelevant._

 _Her clone gives the answer that she is expecting. "Not good. Do you know what's happening?" Sakura shakes her head negatively._

 _"Switch with me. Cut off his dick if he tries to escape." Her clone arches a brow but otherwise doesn't argue. "Fuck him with it?" The clone comes over to Sakura and holds out a hand for the kunai that Sakura left embedded in a throat at the bottom of her stairs. Sakura nearly smacks herself for leaving it behind—not that she needs it, but a weapon in hand will make her threats more terrifying to a person who knows nothing about chakra. Sakura improvises and uses an insignificant genjutsu to make him think she passed a weapon to her clone._

 _"Sure, if you want."_

 _The man whimpers. Sakura would have smiled if she hadn't been so worried about Kal. She moves to his side and lets her face hover of his._

 _"Kal." Sakura lightly taps his cheek. "Kal, baby, open your eyes. I need to know how to help you." He remains unresponsive. Fear clutches her heart, and that makes her reckless. Sakura smacks him harder. "Kal, don't you dare leave me here alone!" His eyes flutter and then open. He stares at her for a moment, and Sakura doesn't see recognition in his eyes. She reaches out and grips his arm tightly. With him in the state that he is in it should have hurt and she doesn't care if it does. She will do anything to get a response out of him. She is deathly afraid that she is perilously close to losing him. She can't lose Kal. What would she do without him?_

 _The answer to that question comes to Sakura's mind with clarity. She can't live in this world without Kal. He is the only thing that makes it bearable. It is odd, but she is certain that his insanity helps her keep a small grasp on her own._

 _"The threat is eliminated Kal. Now tell me how to help you!"_

 _Kal's eyes flutter close, and Sakura raises her hand ready to smack the shit out of him again. But he opens them before she can. "Kryptonite."_

 _"Kryptonite? Where is it? What do I do with it? Tell me. I'll get it."_

* * *

 _Kal's body begins to shudder, and her prisoner begins to laugh. Her clone hisses in a very unladylike fashion and grabs his hair and yanks it back. "I've got a million and one ways in my mind that I can torture you. Some I learned from my people, most I've learned from yours. Would you like to see a few or all of them?" Her clone doesn't get a response, so she yanks his hair harder. "I can see each strand of your hair." She says in a musing tone. "Shall I start by pulling them out one by one? Or would you prefer a more traditional method of torture like toenail removal? I'm not a big fan of feet, but I'm not opposed to starting there." Sakura's clone isolates a strand of hair and yanks it out causing the man to cry out. "Whichever you prefer."_

 _"What do you want?" He asks fearfully._

 _Sakura's clone growls, "I want to know what's hurting my husband and how to make it stop." For good measure, she pulls out five strands of hair in rapid succession._

 _Sakura calls out, "Hair is too gentle. Move to the toes. Make it hurt."_

 _Her clone shrugs, "You're the boss."_

* * *

 _"Kal, I swear to you if you leave me I won't stop until I've dragged you back from hell and made you suffer for it. What is Kryptonite?"_

 _And then Sakura pauses and starts using her common sense._

 _Malachite_

 _Tanzanite_

 _Kyanite_

 _Kryptonite_

 _There is no other explanation. They are all stones. The only stones she has seen recently…_

 _Sakura releases Kal and snaps both fingers as the truth dawns on her. Kryptonite is the glowing green rocks that their home invaders brandished. They waved them as if they are weapons…because that's what they are. Sakura glances around. There are none in the room. How can those tiny little stones affect him from so far away? And then Sakura has two unfortunate realizations._

 _When she captured her prisoner, he still had the Kryptonite in his hand. She has brought it into the room with them._

 _There is more Kryptonite downstairs with the two men she killed._

 _There has to be Kryptonite somewhere else that she hasn't yet seen._

 _Sakura gestures at her clone. "Knock him unconscious and take the stone in his hands." The man starts to struggle, but Sakura's clone has taken him out before he can put up too much of a fight. "Now, go downstairs. There should be two more with the bodies I left down there. Get them and take them as far away as you can."_

 _"No." Kal says, "Wait."_

 _Sakura turns her head and looks at her husband. Her eyes soften. "You should rest."_

 _"Closet. Top shelf. Box."_

 _Sakura hesitates for a moment before she moves away from Kal and to the closet. She has noticed the heavy box there. She doesn't know what it is for and when she wanted to get rid of it since it is taking up space Kal refused. Sakura grabs the box and opens it, knowing it is empty. She has looked inside of it a time or two before._

 _"Put them inside," Kal says and struggles to sit up, but Sakura places a palm on his chest and holds him down. Her clone comes, grabs the box, and follows Kal's instructions. The second her clone leaves the room Kal starts to look a little better. Sakura then begins to scour the place for the remaining Kryptonite._

 _She knows no one has entered their bedroom without them knowing. She set traps just for such an occasion. Thankfully she is an early riser and never has to say anything to Kal about her actions. Although she knows that as soon they make it through this she is going to have a lot of explaining to do._

 _Sakura's clone comes back and has the stones locked in Kal's box. He looks even better than before, but he isn't out of the woods._

 _"I can't find anymore, but I know it's here," Sakura tells her clone._

 _"You checked the entire room? Bathroom included?"_

 _Sakura nods her head. "Yes."_

 _"Then there's only one place it could be." Both Sakura and her clone turn their heads simultaneously and look at the window. If it isn't inside, then logic dictates that it is outside._

 _Sakura makes it to the window first and raises it. A screen is blocking her from sticking her head out, so she pushes it, so it falls to the ground and pokes her head out. She feels her clone on her left-hand side._

 _Sakura easily finds Kryptonite attached to a piece of the window that she can't see from the inside. Her clone finds another on the opposite side. They grab both pieces and lock it in the box as Kal has instructed._

 _Both Sakura and her clone turn and look at Kal who sits up and looks in their direction. Sakura assures her clone. "I think he'll be ok." Sakura's clone looks down at the body on the floor._

 _"What about him?"_

 _"A gift for our husband," Sakura replies. Her clone smiles and Sakura dispells it before she turns to face her husband who has risen to his feet. He still looks weak, and Sakura clutches her hands together and stares at him worriedly._

 _Kal strides Sakura's way, and Sakura stands tall sure that he is about to question her but he looks her over and pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. "Are you injured? Do I need to seek assistance?"_

 _Sakura blinks wondering where the question comes from and then realizes that he must see the blood that stains her clothes._

 _"I'm uninjured Kal. Don't worry about me." Kal squeezes her tighter as if to say 'nonsense.' But Sakura pulls away to get her own confirmation and looks into his blue eyes. "But you're ok?"_

 _Kal doesn't answer. Instead, he brushes by her and looks at the man who lay at their feet._

 _"He did this?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Alone?"_

 _"There are two more downstairs. I suspect there were more, but I—"_

 _Kal cut her off. "Are they alive?"_

 _Sakura shakes her head. "No."_

 _Kal looks at her then as if seeing her for the first time. "You killed them."_

 _Sakura thinks about denying it, but a surge of fresh rage rushes through her when she thinks about what they could have done to Kal and she can't. "Yes." She spits out. "And if I could, I would do it again and again, but slower because it would be more satisfying."_

 _Kal chuckles. "Sakura-El, I think you've been keeping secrets from your Lord and Master."_

 _Sakura rolls her eyes. "I've been keeping secrets from my husband, yes. Lord and Master? I don't think I have one of those. Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets Mr. I Have A Deathly Allergy to a Rock." Kal gives her a roguish grin and then pointedly ignores her latter statement._

 _"That's not what I recall from our wedding reception."_

 _Sakura scowls. "You're never letting that go, are you?"_

 _"Of course not. You spoke the truth."_

 _The El household is distracted from their banter when they hear a moan. Sets of blue and green eyes focus on the body of the man in their midst. The man sits up and looks around confused as to where he is. He figures it out fairly quickly when he sees Kal-El standing above his body. He screams, but Kal-El merely kneels until he is at eye level with the man and waits patiently._

 _Sakura isn't as patient as Kal. The noise is getting on her nerves, so she moves closer with the intent to stop it by cutting his vocal cords, but Kal's hand darts out and prevents her from touching him. He grabs her other hand and turns them both palm up before kissing the inside of each._

 _"There is no need for you to dirty your pretty hands on this trash. Besides, I believe you said this is a gift for me." She did say that so she slowly lowers her hands._

 _"Kal, don't kill him in the bedroom. I don't want a mess." Or rather a bigger mess. She is certain the downstairs is a nightmare. She hadn't wanted to turn on any lights to see just how bad it was. The screaming gets worse. They both ignore it._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _Sakura opens her mouth to reply immediately with a 'yes, ' but something in his visage makes her pause. Kal is more shaken by her ability to kill without remorse than she realizes. Or maybe he is bothered by the fact that she hasn't trusted him with her secret. However, the more likely cause was that she had been in danger and he had been unable to protect her, and it is killing him._

 _"Kal, I do trust you. I just…I would do anything for you."_

 _"All you need to do is stay with me. The rest I want you to leave to me."_

 _Sakura easily discerns what he is saying. He doesn't want her to kill. She can't promise him that. Sakura slowly shakes her head. Because of the path Kal has chosen to walk down, he needs a woman by his side who isn't afraid to do what needs to be done. He needs her abilities and her full support. She can't pretend to be some pretty princess at his side and not use her skills to their advantage. That isn't her. That isn't the woman she wants to be._

 _"If they come for you again…"_

 _"Sakura," Kal says firmly, but Sakura ignores him._

 _"No. I won't compromise on this Kal. No one gets to kill you but me. If you die, it will be by my hand because you've gone so far that even I can't overlook it. I won't stand by idly and let anyone get to you. If you can't fight your battles I'll fight them for you and damn it I won't lose. I will_ not _lose you Kal. I will not lose us. You are my husband. We are a unit. We stand together. We fall together. If you can't accept that, you shouldn't have married me because this is the way it's going to be. And you, Kal-El, are stuck with me because I don't care what you say or what you do I will never leave you behind. I will never abandon you. That is my nindo. So don't you dare ask it of me."_

 _Kal is silent a long moment before he rises to his feet, the hysterical man temporarily forgotten._

 _"_ Alright _. It will be as you wish. If I die, it will be by your hand and no other. I will live for you." Kal turns his head and looks at the intruder. "But he will die for us."_

 _Sakura doesn't disagree._

* * *

That isn't the way it happened. Clark realizes. He also knows somehow that she is leaving out a lot of details and yet she hasn't lied. Or if she has, she doesn't have any discernable indications that she has done so.

"It wasn't until I had almost lost him that I realized how much he had come to mean to me. Have you ever watched someone you loved die?"

Clark's voice broke as he says, "My father."

"Then you know. You know what's it's like to feel helpless and-"

She breaks off and falls silent. Clark watches as she curls into herself on the sofa. Her whole body trembles violently. Clark jumps to his feet without a thought and takes her into his arms and holds her tightly as she wails, "I never told him I loved him until the day he died!"


	7. Chapter 7

She is falling apart in his arms. Piece by beautiful piece. She is like a doll, broken by circumstances beyond her control.

Clark has no idea what possesses him to pull her to him, but he can't just let her cry. She is heartbroken, and he is the cause of this with his thoughtless questions. The reporter holds her tight murmuring nonsensical words while rubbing her lower back soothingly.

Her frame is small, and yet somehow the feel of her is just right. Clark tries not to think about it, but it is like their bodies are puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Her shoulders shake violently with her sobs. At her behavior, one would think Kal-El had…died just the previous day and not months ago. Although, honestly, he wonders if she has anyone to share her grief. She behaves as if Kal was her entire world and now she is all alone.

Clark thinks about what it would be like to be alone in the world with no one to rely on or help you. Clark still has his mother, and even without her, he has the others in the League always looking out for him. Although, some of them scattered in the wake of his evil counterpart most stayed and fought to bring him back where he belonged.

Did Sakura-El have anyone?

Sakura's sobs slowly subside, and she pulls away from him. He isn't bereft of the loss of her in his arms. Or at least that's what he tells himself.

She raises a hand and covers her face, hiding from him. Clark's hand snakes out and pulls her hand away from her face.

"You don't have to hide from me."

Her red-rimmed eyes stare at him blearily for a brief second before she averts her eyes. Something in Clark couldn't allow that, so he extends a single finger and touches her chin bringing her focus back to him. They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment. Her lips part slightly, and Clark's eyes settle on them.

Clark doesn't know whether or not she recognizes where his eyes have drifted, but he feels his cheeks warm when she slowly rises to her feet. "I'm going to wash my face. If you give me a few minutes, I'll compose myself, and we can begin again."

Clark opens his mouth, but Sakura raises her hand again. "Mr. Kent if you're going to offer to forget this whole thing then stop. I don't mind talking about Kal. It helps a little reliving the old memories. Whether I stay silent or I speak, I'll still miss him and yearn for him. Despite my pain, this is something I want to do. If you would be so kind as to bear with me, we'll get through this."

Clark nods his head, and she slips out of the room.

* * *

When she returns, Clark is in his former seat still berating himself for taking her into his arms. He wonders if he'll be able to sleep that night without thinking of how she felt so right. So absorbed Clark is in his thoughts that he doesn't notice her peering at him quizzically.

She has gotten close to him. Close enough for him to touch her once more. She kneels on the ground at his side. She places both elbows on the sofa capturing her face in her hands as she looks up at him with a pair of big beautiful and bright green eyes.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kent?"

Clark blinks rapidly. "I should be asking you that." She gives him a sad smile and rolls her eyes. "Define alright."

Clark watches as she continued pulling herself together. It clues him into something. The serenity she projects is a façade. The woman is the furthest thing from calm. She is holding herself together by sheer force of will. He finds that he admires her determination and decides he isn't going to push it.

He decides to let go of the question of how she told Kal-El she loved him. It obviously distresses her, and while it is a piece of information, the world would like to know about he told her the truth when he said he never goes after anyone with the intention to harm.

Clark reaches for one of the hands in which her face rests. He tugs on it a bit, and she allows it, releasing her face. Silently he raises their joined hands upward urging her to rise to her feet. She obeys his unspoken request and sits on the sofa at his side. Clark feels his heart speed up a little at her action.

"You're quite odd, Mr. Kent."

Clark clears his throat and reaches to straighten a tie that isn't there. "How so?"

"At times you seem almost unbearably uncomfortable around me while at others you appear so at ease. It's almost like you have a dual nature."

Clark gives the Dictator's wife a winning smile. "Are you suggesting I have a split personality?"

"Nothing quite that harsh," Sakura-El says hastily. "I just don't understand you."

"We've just met. You don't know enough to understand."

The average person wouldn't have heard her murmur under her breath, "Is that so?" Clark isn't the average person, but he still pretends as if he hasn't heard her. She doesn't seem bothered that he hasn't heard. Instead, Sakura-El slides a little closer to him and reaches her hand out. He thinks she is about to cup his face but realizes at the last second she is reaching for his glasses. He backs away from her swiftly. He isn't certain if she notices or not, but he has probably moved more than human fast.

To distract her mentally, he clears his throat and changes the subject altogether since he is there to interview her and not be interviewed. He also isn't there to let her know that he, Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet, is Superman, her ex-husband.

"Um, earlier you told me that Kal-El was a good husband. What was one non-harmful thing that he did that benefited you as a person?"

Sakura bursts out laughing. "As opposed to the harmful ones?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I assume that you're referring to the very publicized situation with Enrico Inzerillo."

The term 'situation' is an understatement. The demise of Enrico Inzerillo and his family at the hands of the Dictator had been a public spectacle. Clark didn't comment, but he knows that Kal-El slaughtered an entire family because Enrico had dared to touch his wife. It was such a cruel and unusual punishment that it sparked a deeper fear of the Dictator within the general populace.

"I'll answer your question, Mr. Kent. But I'll answer your unspoken one first. I first met Enrico Inzerillo the night of my wedding reception…"

* * *

 _"Kal, are we going to mingle with the guests?" Kal turns to her and raises a brow at her audacity. "They came from all over the world just to wish us well. At the very least-"_

 _"They came from all over the world because they knew I'd hunt them down and kill them if they didn't."_

 _Sakura pauses. "That doesn't mean we have to be bad hosts."_

 _Kal stares at her for a long moment before he asks, "Why is it that when I mention killing someone, it never bothers you?"_

 _Sakura thinks about that for a moment. She turns her head and looks at all the guests that surround them. She doesn't know a single person in the room. Truthfully, she doesn't have a desire to get to know them either. However, they are Kal's subjects, and she knows it would be best if they spoke to them even if only a little. "I suppose it's because I'm a bit detached from them."_

 _"And are you detached from me?"_

 _Sakura snorts. "I don't think anyone in their right mind could be disconnected from you, Kal."_

 _The smile he gives her is cocky. He reaches behind her forcing her to scoot forward on the throne she sits upon at his side while he traces her back with his fingers._

 _"You know you belong to me now." Sakura feels a thrill slide up her spine at his words but forces herself to keep it from being visible._

 _"You have an unfortunate way of treating me like property." Kal shrugs as if her words are inconsequential. Sakura is tempted to hit him but restrains herself. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that's no way to treat a lady?"_

 _Kal locks eyes with Sakura, and her breath catches. Something in his visage tells her he'd burn her clothes off right that second if he could and show her his way of treating a lady. The room heats up several degrees. "And is the lady in question truly offended?"_

 _She isn't. Especially not when Kal looks at her like that. Talk about needing a cold shower._

 _Sakura doesn't answer his question and instead rises to her feet._

 _"I'm going to meet and greet. One of us has to be, what is it that your people say? The good cop?"_

 _Kal chuckles, "When are you going to tell me where you're from?"_

 _Sakura smiles, reaches out, and trails a finger down her husband's arm teasing him with her fingertips much the way he teased her with his eyes moments earlier. "Where I'm from is unimportant. All that matters is that I am where I want to be—with you."_

 _Sakura turns and walks away from Kal aware that his eyes are fixed firmly on her frame. It makes her smile just a little brighter._

 ** _a/n: sorry i'm late._**


	8. Chapter 8

_She is the center of attention, and for some reason, she thrives on it. Eyes remain on her and Sakura places a soft, caring smile on her lips. She let a glint of kindness shine in her eyes and benevolence radiate off her skin. She is a wolf in sheep's clothing because she has a feeling that's what Kal needs her to be. She will get on the good side of every person that she can for Kal's best interests._

 _The kunoichi scans the room trying to figure out who to approach first. Her gaze falls on a man who watches her steadily. He is a handsome devil and obviously well made. His shoulders were broad, and there is a woman on both sides of him. One of them giggles at something he says, however, Sakura finds it odd that it doesn't bother the women that he is not looking at them. Something about him feels cold to Sakura and it intrigues her slightly. However, Sakura doesn't think it wise to let him be the first person she approaches. It would be unseemly for her, as a married woman, to go to the side of the second most handsome man she spots in the room._

 _Instead, Sakura lets her gaze roam the area again, and she sees what she presumes to be a kind older man. She later learns that very few people in association with Kal could be assigned the adjective 'kind.'_

 _He is nicely dressed in a dark gray suit with a blue striped tie. He immediately notices when she heads his way, so Sakura keeps a small polite smile on her face._

 _When she reaches his side, her eyes dart around to the people at the table surveying them. The table is round and at it sits a younger man, slight of frame with beady eyes. He sits at the left side of the older gentlemen. Next to him is a woman with wild red curls whose breasts are a step beyond impressive. And There is one remaining man at the table. His attention is on her and yet Sakura could tell it is on everyone in the room as well. He looks like he has the potential to be dangerous._

 _Sakura turns to the older man and smiles extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Sakura-El."_

 _:::_

Clark clears his throat which made Sakura pause and study him sensing he had a question.

"Are you implying that you knew Enrico Inzerillo before he was murdered?"

"Of course I did. Back then the media implicated that Kal just killed a random mob boss to take over his territory, which was the furthest thing from the truth, and used me as an excuse to do it. _Every_ territory was Kal's territory. He just let his underlings run it. Kal knew Inzerillo very well, and we had met on several occasions throughout the years."

"Then why did Kal-El kill him?"

"That was the one the thing that the media got right. Kal did kill him because he touched me, but it was a little more involved than that."

A foreboding cloud looms over Clark's head. He doesn't like the way this is going. He feels his eyes close, and he can clearly see a vision in his mind.

:::

 _Sakura's disappearance lingers entirely too long. Kal feels his eye twitch at the lack of her presence. He knows she hates these meeting yet he always forces her to attend. He never allows her to speak during them, but Sakura has a very keen mind and everything she observes she reports back to him. It has helped him immensely in the past, and that was why he requires she stay even if he has her pretend to be a brainless twit while she is there._

 _He knows she hates that, but Kal is big on deception. And the less his frenemies know about him and his wife the better. Not to mention that Sakura is scarily adept at acquiring information. He never asks her how that is, but he knows that is the case._

 _When she appears once more, he notes that her countenance is pale. Something is worrying her. Kal finds that he does not like being uninformed as to what it is. He is tempted to dismiss them all to tend to her, but he does not._

 _Kal-El does not note that the old Enrico Inzerillo returns to the room about ten minutes after Sakura's return._

* * *

"Mr. Kent I think I mentioned to you before that I was embroiled in a world where women that were not in positions of power were not very respected. Most people assumed that Kal's interest in me lay in what was between my thighs."

Clark flinches before he can stop himself. "But he wasn't."

Sakura smiles with a lascivious twinkle in her eye. "Oh he very much was, it just wasn't the only thing that he was interested in."

And then Clark becomes extremely uncomfortable because her eyes glaze over and he is certain she is reliving a rather…lusty memory of her time spent with her husband. He has a hard time not responding to it.

* * *

 _When Sakura sits down at Kal's side her back is ramrod straight, and she clasps her hands in her lap before she crosses her feet at the ankle. Kal couldn't ever recall Sakura holding herself like that, and he knows that something is bothering her._

 _Is someone about to betray him?_

 _An odd thing about Sakura that Kal-El notices is that when he speaks in tones that no one else could discern Sakura can always hear. So in Kryptonian Kal asks his wife softly, "what's wrong?"_

 _Sakura gives him a tremulous smile and responds in kind, "I'm fine Kal. Let's just finish the meeting."_

 _Kal did not immediately think there is something wrong with her specifically and now he knows there is. He is also aware that she is lying to him and now he is angry._

" _You will tell me what happened and you will tell me now." He utters with a calm deadly force that Sakura usually responds to. With a sigh, Sakura rises to her feet and this time, without a word explanation to the other three men in the room Kal follows._

 _They enter the kitchen where Sakura turns and faces him. She folds her arms across her chest, and Kal could see that her rage is barely held in check. He doesn't like her shifting emotions._

" _Tell me."_

 _She shifts slightly and says, "Kal, you know I'm not from this world."_

" _It was a reasonable conclusion given that the government had captured you." She stares at him for a long moment. "It doesn't bother me Sakura if that's what you're asking. I'm not from this planet either."_

" _And if you had the chance to go home-"_

" _I don't. My planet died shortly after my birth."_

 _Sakura flinches at his words but does not remark upon them. "But if you did—"_

" _You don't get to leave me Sakura, ever."_

 _His statement is cold, and he watches as Sakura rolls her eyes. She waves off his words as if they were ridiculous. "No one's talking about leaving you Kal. Not ever." Her reassurance eases the knot that he notices is forming in his chest. "What I'm saying is if you had a way to go back, would you?"_

" _No." His answer is immediate, and he sees Sakura's lips curl in response._

" _Me either, but—"_

" _There is no but Sakura." He isn't going to listen to this. Sakura stomps her foot in annoyance, and Kal feels his lips quirk upward._

" _Kal-El!"_

" _What does this have to do with why you're upset?"_

 _Sakura looks down quietly. "One of your associates has obtained information about me and my people. He claims he knows how to get me home."_

 _Kal raises a brow. "You're not going."_

" _We've already established that. It doesn't mean that I don't want to at the very least send word that I'm alive and well." Kal is unmoved._

" _And what was the price of this information that he dangled before you?"_

 _Sakura worries her bottom lip and says, "Now, Kal you're not going to like this, and I don't want you to overreact."_

 _Sakura's skin loses its pallor, and Kal found himself getting angry just on principle alone._

" _Speak woman."_

" _Sexual favors."_

* * *

A wave of rage washes over Clark. Anger that likes of which he had never known. And Clark knows that this isn't the end of it.

"I talked him down that day. Because Inzerillo was one of Kal's biggest and best mobsters. His tactics were very orderly and controlled, and we profited a lot because of his management. Weapons, drugs, medicine. Almost everything came through Inzerillo, and I honestly didn't want Kal to lose him because the man was also an old idiot."

Clark opens his mouth to reply but found that nothing he could say would be the right thing, so he clamps his mouth shut and let Kal-El's widow continue.


	9. Chapter 9

"I forgot that sometimes common sense isn't common. I was certain that giving Inzerillo a firm 'no' would end the situation. He would realize that he had crossed a line and be glad that he got away with his life. But the truth was because Kal didn't kill him he was certain that he didn't know. He assumed that I didn't tell him and I, in some twisted way, wanted to take him up on his offer, so he kept trying."

"And why didn't the Dictator do anything about it sooner?"

Color floods Sakura-El's cheeks, and she looks away from him. "I'm a big girl, Mr. Kent. I can take care of myself. I could handle a dirty old man trying to get in my pants. He wouldn't be the first one to try. I saw no need to go running to _Kal_ whenever something bad happened."

Clark hears her emphasis on Kal, and he realizes what he has done, but he can't find it in himself to apologize at the moment. In Clark's mind, her words translate to one single statement. Clark says flatly, "You didn't tell him."

"He would have killed him, and that would have been a bad business move. It _was_ a bad business move that he might not have recovered from if-" Her words break off and she shakes her head. "Inzerillo didn't have to die. I was handling it."

"But he found out."

"Yes, he found out. Kal always found out." A fond smile crosses her lips. "He was smart like that."

The sentiment is evident in her voice, but Clark can't focus on it. He can't accept the fact that he might be jealous. "And how do you think he felt to find out that his wife was being attacked on a regular basis and he knew nothing about it?"

"I never said it happened on a regular basis." The Dictator's wife argues.

"You didn't deny it either." Clark retorts.

"Mr. Kent," Sakura begins, but Clark interrupts her and says, "I'd like it if you called me Clark."

After a long moment of silence Sakura inclines her head and says, "Then, by all means, call me Sakura."

* * *

 _Sakura can handle a dirty old man. She's dealt with dirty old men before. Hell, she's dealt with dirty young men before. But she doesn't know how long Kal will be able to handle it. Sakura has been fending off Inzerillo for months now, and she is getting tired of hiding the strain from Kal. Every instinct in her body is telling her to snap his neck and be done with it but she can't. Kal needs Inzerillo._

 _It doesn't help that her husband is suspicious. He is even more so when they are in Inzerillo's presence. Kal is always careful not to leave the two of them alone. It hardly does any good because Inzerillo is a wily old man and just because Kal doesn't leave them in the room together doesn't mean he can't find some way to be disgusting while Kal is present._

 _When Sakura opens the door to her home and sees Enrico Inzerillo standing alone on her doorstep, she realizes that she isn't the only one to notice that Kal has been interceding._

 _Kal is gone to put down a rebellion. There are people, a group that calls themselves something related to Justice that was causing a ruckus._

 _Sakura was itching to go with him, but Kal denies her request. She does not like that he goes out to fight with no one to watch his back. It is her main arguing point that is always shot down. Kal is adamant that she remain separate from his administration of discipline. She thinks this is ridiculous, but he reminds her that they are playing good cop, bad cop and that she has a role to play. Sakura regrets ever saying those words to him. When he leaves, she feels like she's leaving him behind, that she's abandoning him. When she tells him this, he merely takes her in his arms and gifts her with a soul-shattering kiss._

 _She has been walking around with a dopey grin on her lips until she is interrupted by a knock on her door._

 _"What are you doing here Mr. Inzerillo?"_

 _She almost opens her mouth to tell him that Kal isn't here, but doesn't think that's wise._

 _"Come now, Sakura, you know you can call me Enrico."_

 _Sakura knows this. However, calling the man by his first name is far too intimate—not to mention she feels as if doing so will be disrespectful to Kal, because of his interest in her in the carnal nature. Sakura is also aware that Kal stated in no uncertain terms months ago that she is not to be called by her name by anyone but him. They were to address her at all times as Mistress El._

 _Admittedly there are some people that she doesn't make do that except when Kal is around being crotchety-like the kids. Conner and Kara are indispensable to Kal, and they are loyal as well as family. There is no way she is going she is going to make them call her Mistress El. Kara calls her Sakura but Conner, her sweet boy, calls her Mom._

 _She is going to have to talk to Kal about letting Conner move in. Kara is a mite independent, but Sakura is certain that if she could get Conner to agree to move in, then Kara will as well. It would be easier for Sakura to protect them all that way._

 _"No, Mr. Inzerillo, I can't. Just as you can't call me Sakura and you know that."_

 _Sakura knows she is ignored when Inzerillo says, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

 _Sakura sighs, steps back, and decides to get this over with as soon as possible._

* * *

"You just let him in!" Clark knows he's shouting. He shouldn't be shouting. The events have already unfurled, and Sakura-El is sitting with him safe and sound. However, if that is the case then why is he suddenly so frightened?

"Clark, I am unharmed. There's no cause for alarm."

Clark hears her amused exasperation and notes that he's making a fool of himself. He looks into her eyes and sees her smiling reassuringly. He soon finds their hands clasped together and feels the gentle squeeze she gives him before she pulls away and says, "Sometimes Clark you remind me so much of my husband. If you don't mind me asking…are you by any chance, Superman?"

Clark freezes.

 **A/N: I do not come bearing good news. All my stories are going to be put on hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. My mother is ill and it's time that I learned that I just can't do everything. I've been trying these past couple of months but I can't. So there will be one more chapter update to YB and then I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **-JnR**


	10. Chapter 10

It is something that has never before happened in Clark's life. No one has ever asked him outright if he is Superman. Probably because no one has ever suspected, it explains why he is momentarily rendered speechless by Sakura's question. Before he can splutter out a negative answer, she moves closer to him. Her hands snap out and remove his glasses. Why was he too slow to stop her? That shouldn't have happened. But Clark doesn't get the chance to process that because she is staring into his eyes. He should look away or divert her attention, but Clark can't lie to himself. Sakura-El captivates him. While he knows she shouldn't, he can't seem to help it.

He hears her gasp and watches as her hands shake as she takes his face into her hands. Her body begins to tremble, and her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. Even in tears, Sakura-El can slay a man with her beauty. It should be a crime or perhaps a superpower. Maybe even both.

"You could render me deaf, dumb, and blind and I would know you anywhere. Have you come home to me? Kal, my Kal."

Her thumb traces his cheek reverentially. Clark closes his eyes and allows himself seconds to savor her touch before he reaches his hands up to his face and removes her hands. When he opens them it is only to see her gazing at him in confusion.

"I'm not him," Clark says firmly. She doesn't remark upon that statement. Instead, she stares at him before she reaches for him again, but this time he doesn't allow it. "I'm not him." He utters once more.

"I don't understand. You are Superman. Why else would you be here if you weren't? If he isn't inside you?"

"My name is Clark," he patiently explains. "And I am here for an interview."

She looks at him as if he has physically wounded her and a pain shoots through Clark's chest. All Clark can see is betrayal in her eyes, and yet she remains calm. Her hands shake, though, and he realizes she is close to losing her composure. Righteous indignation is seconds away from dancing on her tongue.

"So, then, I am to assume that if you have to ask these questions, then you have none of Kal's memories. He is well and truly lost to me." Her voice sounds hollow and dead. Hope, which she has valiantly been hiding within her, dies a swift and unjust death.

Sakura rises to her feet. Her eyes meet his, but it is as if she is looking through him. "Morbid curiosity brought you here. And my grieving is some joke to you."

"No—it's not like that."

"It's exactly like that." Sakura laughs bitterly. "You want to know what he saw in me. You want to know why he loved me. You want to know why he killed for me because you can't possibly imagine doing it yourself." Clark says nothing because he knows that anything that comes out of his mouth will be a lie and he doesn't want that. "So why don't I answer the question for you, Mr. Kent, so that you no longer feel the need to intrude in my life. I don't know why Kal loved me. I don't know why he asked me to be his wife. There is nothing in my memories that can help you ascertain why because it was something I never figured out. To be honest, I don't care why he loved me. I'm just glad that he did. I'm pleased that I got the opportunity to love him back. He killed for me because that's who he was-a killer. He had no qualms about killing to protect what was his and more than anything else I belonged to him. Now, I have to ask that you leave my home and please don't bother to return."

"Sakura—"

"No. Don't you dare use his voice and say my name. You don't get to mock me. You don't get to hurt me. Wasn't the divorce enough?" Clark flinches at her well-timed barbs. "You know, people say that Kal was a cruel man…but he never went out of his way to antagonize a widow. You're in a special class all on your own _Superman._ I wish the world knew you for who you are. A grade A asshole. _Now get out!"_

Clark feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment and moves swiftly to the door. He opens his mouth to apologize, but he can tell that any words that come out of his mouth will be cut off expeditiously. So he opens the door and steps out. She follows after him and slams the door shut behind him. The door reverberates from the force.

Clark stares at the door for a long time torn between walking away and breaking the door down. He goes with the former when the sound of Sakura-El weeping reaches his ears.

He has no right to comfort her.

* * *

Clark is well aware that he has screwed up royally. As he makes his way home, he tries to figure out where it all went wrong. He also tries to figure out how she uncovered his identity. No one has ever identified Clark Kent as Superman before, and Sakura did it in two days.

It is less than that.

Clark remembers the hope that was in her eyes as she gazed at him.

 _Kal, my Kal._

Clark runs a hand over his face. The longing in her voice he can't ignore. But he has to. The pain in her voice plagues him.

 _Kal, my Kal._

She wanted so desperately for him to be her husband. He isn't. He never will be.

Superman can never have a relationship with the Dictator's wife. The world already has issues trusting him, and he can't say that he blames them. The second he touched Sakura-El they will believe that he is the Dictator and they would take countermeasures.

He never will be her Kal. He knew that. But if he knew that why did he wish….

* * *

Clark, before making sure no one notices, changes into his Superman uniform and takes to the skies. His initial intention is to go home but finds he doesn't want to do so. Instead, Superman realizes that it has been some time since his last visit to the Fortress of Solitude. In fact, since he has regained his senses he hasn't been there, so he reroutes and stops a robbery here and there before making it to the Fortress.

He enters the Fortress and is barely able to take a handful of steps before he hears the computerized voice of Jor-El saying, "Activating protocol 625.12."

Clark frowns not recognizing the protocol. He opens his mouth to inquire as to what it is but doesn't get the chance because some unseen force is pushing him out of the Fortress. His eyes widen, and he struggles against what is pushing him out to no avail. All too soon Clark finds himself outside of the Fortress. He tries to go back inside, but a barrier meets him that is stronger than even him.

A knot settles in Clark's gut as he continues to try to force his way inside. Someone has taken over the Fortress. The things that someone could do with the technology inside of it is enough to give him chills. He has to do something, and of course, the first person his mind thinks to go to is Batman.


	11. Chapter 11

Batman is not in the Batcave, and while that may seem like an insane thought, it was early, the afternoon had not yet started, so it wasn't completely crazy. It is just that the situation with Sakura-El and then the Fortress shook him badly he hadn't given any thought about the time of day.

Superman knows better than to disturb Batman while he's living his life as Bruce Wayne, but this is important and potentially world-threatening. It was information that Bruce would want to know. So because of that Clark Kent stands outside of Wayne Enterprises with the intention to get an _interview_.

It is a terrible cover story. There is nothing special going on with Wayne Enterprises for a reporter of Clark's reputation. Perhaps if he were Cat Grant, who writes the gossip column, he could get away with it. However, he isn't Cat he's Clark, and anyone with eyes can see it.

His legs aren't anywhere near as great as hers, but maybe he is biased.

A voice from behind him startles him. It shouldn't, but there are special circumstances where things like that occur.

"And you going in or are you going to stand outside staring at the building all day?" Clark turns around to see Bruce smiling at him, and Clark suppresses a shiver. It always bothers him to see Bruce smile. Maybe it is because he knows that the smiles are almost always false ones.

Clark shrugs. "Actually, Mr. Wayne you're the exact person I was hoping with which to speak. Do you have time for an interview?"

Bruce raises a brow and starts walking away from Wayne Enterprises. Clark quickly falls into step beside him. "That depends on what you want to ask."

Clark debates whether or not to speak plainly. Realizing the longer the Fortress was left in unknown hands, the bigger their problems could get he decides just to speak up albeit in low tones.

"Someone has taken over the Fortress."

Bruce's eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as soon as I entered it initiated a code and threw me _out_."

"What was the code?"

"625.12."

"And do you know what that means?"

"I don't have a clue."

Bruce falls silent. "Then logically it is something that was implemented while you were…under the influence. Your best bet would be to go to your ex-wife," Clark finches, "and see if she knows anything about this."

"You don't think someone has taken over the Fortress?" Clark would rather someone take over the Fortress than to have to go and speak to Sakura again. That thought alone probably says a lot of bad things about him.

"With the lives we live, Clark, it is a possibility. However, sometimes we overthink things—and by we I mean you."

And with that, Bruce turns on his heels and heads toward Wayne Enterprises. He pauses for a second and looks over his shoulder at Clark.

"If I'm wrong, though, Kent you know who to call."

Clark inclines his head, and Bruce turns. Clark knows he's been dismissed.

* * *

Clark doesn't go back to see Sakura that same day. That would be a mistake of epic proportions. Instead, he goes back to the Fortress and tries to get inside of it again with similar results. Since he can't get inside, he watches the place to see whether or not anyone enters or exits.

The Fortress remains quiet.

He does this for a full day before he retreats uneasily.

* * *

He returns to Sakura-El's home a week later. He doesn't go as Clark Kent though. He appears as Superman. When she opens her door and looks at him, her face immediately blanks. He sees nothing in her visage. Not rage nor disgust. There is nothing but a pair of empty eyes staring at him.

"I have not killed nor maimed anyone—although I can think of one particular person who deserves such treatment. So to what do I owe the honor of a visit from Superman?"

There is no inflection in her voice. It's wooden, and he last remembers it as being closer to melodic. Superman swallows harshly.

"I need your help."

Sakura blinks slowly. Then an expression crosses her face and he believes she is seconds away from slamming the door in his face when it fades away.

"And if I do help you, what's in it for me?"

Superman blanches. The Man of Steel has no idea what she could want. He has nothing to give her. He lives off a reporter's salary, and while he can make ends meet, he can't throw money away. It makes him wonder how she has been living since his return. Does she have a job? How is she taking care of herself? Panic begins to claw its way to the edge of his vision.

"I-um, what did you want?" Her answering smile is sharp and edged in cruelty.

"I want my husband back you son of a bitch."

The door is slammed in his face. He really should have expected that.

* * *

Clark contacts Zatanna next. He wants to know if magic is somehow being used against him and she's the best person to confirm or deny the presence. She isn't happy going to the Fortress. She's probably not happy at the prospect of being alone with him. Not all of the superhero community has gracefully accepted his return. He knows there are still trust issues yet for some reason Zatanna agrees to help him. He knows he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but in truth, Clark's doesn't want to take her to the Fortress. He doesn't want the location of the Fortress to become common knowledge. While it is probable that Zatanna won't be able to figure out a way back…he doubts it.

They aren't even there five minutes before Zatanna says, "This isn't magic Superman." Clark sighs.

"Any idea what it could be?"

Zatanna frowns before shaking her head. "Sorry."

Clark bows his head takes a deep breath before saying, "Thanks for coming out to take a look."

Zatanna places a hand on his arm. "When was the last time you were able to get in without trouble?"

"I don't know. Before the Kryptonite incident, I guess."

"Do you think the Dictator has been here?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I could—"

"No! No magic will be used on me." Zatanna chuckled.

"You know I wouldn't harm you."

Clark shuddered briefly but covered it quickly. "I know you wouldn't. I just don't like magic-no offense."

"None was taken." Zatanna withdrew her hand. "Alright then if you don't want me to use my magic then maybe you should go talk to your wife. She'd probably know for certain."

Clark said flatly, "I'm not married."

Zatanna stared at him for a long moment before saying, "I'm sorry Clark. I thought she loved you."

"She loved the Dictator," _I want my husband back. "_ And that's not who I am. You don't have to be sorry about that. I don't regret not being him. I regret _being_ him." Clark thinks of Sakura-El and wonders whether or not he's lying.

Zatanna stares at him for several moments before wisely letting the subject go.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura-El is not in the best of moods. Depression (and anger) hover over her like a cloud. Because, how dare he? How dare that man to insult her intelligence, pose as a stranger and enter her home, get her hopes up only to dash them—

And then have the nerve to ask her for help.

Rage burns bright and hot in her belly. She wants to destroy something, _anything_ but the only thing that stops her is a knock on the door. It draws her back into herself and the half semblance of sanity that she maintains.

Sakura moves to the door and throws it open. For some reason she expects Superman to be there again and she comes prepared with a snarl on her lips that falls away once she recognizes who is at the door. Sakura's mouth drops open and delight dances in her eyes.

"Kon! You're back." Sakura looks over Kon's shoulder. "Is Kara with you?" Kon shakes his head and holds his arms open, and Sakura draws him into a hug.

"No, Mother. Kara didn't think it would be wise to come back just yet given the circumstances. I came as soon as I could." Sakura, held tightly and securely in her son's arms struggles not to cry. If Kal were with them he would scold her for her behavior and then afterward would take her somewhere private so that she could shed her tears in peace. "How are you doing?"

Sakura chuckles mirthlessly, "I should be asking you that."

"He wasn't my husband."

"But he was your father." Kon falls silent and looks away giving Sakura all the answer she needs.

"Do you think he would want…me to continue his work?"

Sakura smiles benevolently. "Thinking of taking over the world?"

"Kara and I could do it if you wanted." Sakura is well aware that those are Kara's words coming out of Kon's mouth. Kon isn't the rule the world type. She doesn't begrudge him that, but it did exasperate Kal quite a bit.

"I want you and Kara to live the lives that you want. Not the lives that Kal and I did. Kara fits in with the Red Lanterns. Let her stay there. Although, I wouldn't mind a visit. But enough about that," Sakura draws Kon deeper inside her apartment and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

The look on Kon's face says a thousand words.

* * *

Sakura, as the wife of Kal-El, had learned a valuable lesson early on in her marriage. Her husband had a very healthy appetite. So she is well aware that any food prepared for his son would not be wasted.

Sakura watches Kon with a smile on her face as he decimates his food. Conversation flows naturally during their meal.

"How did you make it back to Earth?"

"Bleez brought me."

"Oh? And has she destroyed her tormentors yet?"

"She told me if you asked that then in turn to say, have you?" Sakura laughs uproariously before dropping the subject. "Why are you in this place? Dad-El had numerous places you could stay instead of here."

Sakura nods although slightly exasperated that Kon still insists upon calling Kal, Dad-El. She could never get the boy to explain his reasoning behind it, but a part of her suspects that it is just for general amusement. "Yes there were many grand places that I had access to Kon, but all they did was make me feel lonely. I don't need much. A bed and a roof over my head are all I need to be alright." Kon doesn't look the least bit happy with her response. Although she 's not surprised by this, so she changes the subject. "Are you staying?"

"For a little while," Kon says before reaching into his pocket and sliding a crumpled envelope across the table to Sakura. Sakura looks down at it puzzled.

"What's this Kon?"

Kon doesn't immediately answer. He looks uncomfortable and in more than a little pain. Without thought, Sakura reaches out and lays her hand on top of his and squeezes tightly.

"Whatever it is, Kon the House of El can conquer it."

"Unless it's Batman." White hot rage surges through Sakura at the words. The day Kal died at the hands of the Bat and her being powerless to stop it makes her want to drop everything and hunt him down until he was dead, dead _, dead_. Sakura-El hates Batman, and she would never let go of her oath. She cannot keep her promise to Kal. She will not rest until he is dead. "I'm sorry Mother. I shouldn't have said that."

Sakura takes a few deep, steadying breaths. "No, you shouldn't have." Kon opens his mouth again, but Sakura holds up a single hand forestalling his words. "Kal is dead. Our reign has passed. Now, how do you plan to survive on Earth if you're staying? They leave me alone because they believe I was coerced into a marriage with Kal. You, on the other hand, they believe acted of your free will. I have no desire to start a war over your freedom." _But I will if I have to_ goes unspoken.

"You should read the letter." Kon rises to his feet. "I'll go get settled in my room, and we'll talk later if that's okay?" Sakura waves him off and reaches for the envelope and tears it open. A gasp tears from Sakura's throat as she reads the few words scribbled on the page.

* * *

 _If you're reading this Beautiful, I'm dead._

 _In the event of this, I've prepared a safety net for you, for our family. You're the fucking Queen of the world, and I won't allow the bastards of this world to take away everything from you._

 _So I need you to go to the Fortress. This letter falls into your hands at Kon's discretion. If he feels that you have been mistreated in any form or fashion, it is probable that protocol 625.12 has been activated. It is essential that you go and deactivate it else the whole world will be destroyed._

 _Kal_

* * *

Sakura stares at the contents of the letter for several long moments. Protocol 625.12. That can't be a coincidence. That is the day that she married Kal. June 25th, 2012.

Sakura doesn't believe for a second that if she doesn't go to the Fortress, the world will be destroyed. That is pure manipulation tactics on Kal's part. Sakura's lips quirk upward. She loves Kal so very much. A pang goes through her heart, but Sakura shakes it off mostly because she's ecstatic to have some form of communication with her husband. She will preserve the letter so that she can have it always but before that she has more important things to do.

She bounds to her feet and goes looking for Kon. She finds him sitting on his bed looking like he was waiting patiently for his execution. Sakura, too excited to take note, plunges ahead with her request for her son.

"Kon, honey, I need you to take me to the Fortress."

A sheepish look crosses Kon's face before he says, "I can't."

Sakura narrows her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura slowly folds her arms across her chest and waits for the explanation that she hopes is a good one. She loves Kon, and she would hate to have to kill him.

"Mother, Dad-El left me a note too."

Sakura holds out her hand, expecting the letter to be placed in her hand immediately for inspection. With a sigh, Kon says, "It said not to let you see it."

Sakura, while married to Kal, had to learn the fine art of patience. It has never been her strong point, but she likes to think that after five years of being married to Kal she has gotten better at it. However, at that moment she doubts it.

"What do you mean he said not to let me see it? Why the hell would Kal tell me to go to the Fortress and cut off my means of accessing it? Do you understand why this is a problem Kon-El?" Kon flinches, and Sakura knows it's because she said his full name. Most times the usage of his full name means she is about to make it rain hellfire and damnation. "I can't make it there on my own…well, I probably could but that would take quite a long time and time is not something I have. I am pretty sure that Kal left a message for me at the Fortress and if you cannot give me an alternate way to get there, then you _will_ be taking me there. Is that understood?"

"I have an alternate way."

Sakura blinks not expecting that piece of information at all. Her ire cools a little.

"Alright," Sakura places her hands on her hips, "what is this alternate way?"

Kon then tells Sakura his brilliant plan, and then he runs. Which is a good strategy because Sakura would have pulled Kryptonite out of thin air and killed him for his foolhardy suggestion.

* * *

A foolhardy suggestion that she would have to take since Kon doesn't appear hours later as she expects. In fact, Kon disappears for days. She suspects he will stay away until she takes his suggestion. If Kal were around, she'd give him a piece of her mind for his high-handed tactics.

Sakura doesn't have friends…well, she doesn't have friends that aren't villains of the Justice League. Catwoman is an acquaintance, and Pamela Isley respects her after she used a jutsu she had learned from Yamato to restore part of a forest. Kal didn't particularly like it for some reason when she developed a fondness for Harley Quinn, so she limited their association out of respect for Kal. And Talia al Ghul…well, they were friends until Sakura decides she is going to kill Batman. That decision dissolved their friendship. And even with all of that, she can never take any of them to the Fortress. It was Kal's safe haven, and he barely trusted Kon and Kara with its location. Sakura can never conceive of telling someone else.

* * *

Clark Kent, also known as Superman, isn't that hard to track down. In fact, it is surprisingly easy given who he is. Sakura can argue that hiding in plain sight is a good tactic, but most of her feels like he is putting Kal's body in danger and it makes her angry. So before she knocks on his door, she centers her mind and focuses on her purpose, not her distaste, and certainly not her anger.

Sakura knocks on the door.

It doesn't take her long to receive an answer, and when she does, it isn't Clark Kent that Sakura sees. Rather it's a leggy brunette who recognizes her on sight. Unfortunately for Sakura, she recognizes her as well.

Sakura pastes a thin fake smile on her face on her lips that is met with a curl of the lips that is more a sneer than a smile by Lois Lane.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Ms. Lane."

"I wish I could say the same." Sakura manages to keep her eye from twitching. She does not like Lois Lane for so many reasons she can write a book about them. Although Sakura will admit that most of the reasons have to do with jealousy. Kal told her that before he became the Dictator that as Superman he had romantic entanglements with this woman. He would have made her his Queen, but she refused it and tried to appeal to his 'good side.' She was also the only person who could report _anything_ good or bad about the Dictator and not have to fear for her life.

"Kent; you have a visitor." Lois then pushes by her but pauses on her way out. "I know you're not the goody two shoes you pretend to be _Sakura-El._ "

"Good." Sakura's fingers twitch using a jutsu to ensure her next words remain for Lois' ears only. "Then you aren't quite as stupid as you look." And with a dismissive gesture of her hand, Sakura enters Clark's apartment and firmly closes the door behind her to find Clark Kent staring at her stunned. Sakura regards him for a long moment waiting to see if he were seconds away from throwing her out on her ear (or at least attempting to.) When he makes no move in that direction, Sakura walks inside his home and looks around silently appraising.

She notes that his home is similar to hers in its simplicity. In a sense, she didn't disapprove, but it is just another nail in the coffin stating that Kal is gone. She moves past Kent and settles herself on his sofa, legs crossed at the ankle, back straight, and eyes calm. He moves to sit across from her reminiscent of a time earlier in their acquaintance.

"Are you here to continue the interview?" Kent finally ventures.

"Mr. Kent I'd like to make a compromise."

"How so?"

"You came to me before seeking assistance. Is that something you still require?"

"I-um, yes."

Sakura nods. "I need assistance as well. In exchange for your help, I'm willing to provide my own."

It is then that Superman starts to grow cautious. "What is it that you want?" Sakura feels her lips twitch because he should have been suspicious the moment she showed up at his door. Sakura is starting to believe that Superman is a bit naïve.

"I have your word that the nature of visit stays between the two of us?"

"If you are doing something illegal…"

"Define illegal," Sakura demands because she doesn't know the status of Kon's potential safety within the world. After Kal's death, everyone has been focused on her—especially since Kara and Kon were off planet at the time of his death. Sakura silently thought that was part of the Batman's plan in the first place. He had no desire to take on Kal, Kara, Kon, and her (although she is sure Batman didn't know then that she was even a contender). It wouldn't have ended well for him.

Kon acted of his own free will 'unlike Kal' who was 'under the influence' of a newly found Kryptonite. Sakura barely manages to keep from rolling her eyes at that. She learns later that Kal's state of mind is the result of exposure to a particular kind of Kryptonite on a mission with the Justice League. Unlike other forms of Kryptonite, the effects did not wear off once he was a safe distance away from it. No…to reverse the effects required something else. Sakura forces her mind not to go back to _that day_ and focus on her son _._

Kon hadn't done much to the general populace, he had done some, and that was enough. Enough for her to worry about his safety in this world. She will send him back to Kara if she thinks for a second that he isn't safe. She doesn't know how she will do it but come hell or high water she will manage it.

There is a long moment of silence where the two look at each other weighing the pros and cons of the conversation.

"Have you done anything to cause harm to someone?"

"No."

"Then whatever you say will remain between us."

"And do I have your word on that?"

"I'm not the type of man to make an offer if I'm not willing to uphold my end of the deal."

Sakura shrugs. "You'll have to forgive me, Mr. Kent," he flinches for some reason that Sakura doesn't understand. "I don't have many dealings with people whose word means anything." Sakura pointedly doesn't say present company included.

"I mean what I say." Sakura can't say why but for some reason she trusts him. So with a small sigh, Sakura relents.

"My son came home recently."

 _"You have a son!"_

Superman screeches like a scandalized virgin. Sakura's lips twitch. "I'm sure in your research of my life you've heard of Kon-El."

Kon, the genetically engineered clone of Superman. Kon who was held captive and manipulated by Cadmus, the same organization that had tortured her for a year. Kal had wanted to destroy the group before merely because she wanted to, but with the discovery of Kon…if Sakura didn't have a silver tongue she developed one then. Sakura and Kal had been unable to conceive, and Sakura had been more than willing to take the boy as her own. In the future, Sakura thought it was entirely possible for them to develop a child that they could raise from infancy with both their DNA. As much as she wanted Cadmus destroyed, back then, they were worth keeping around for that one fact.

Kent clears his throat. "I hardly think—"

Sakura cuts off his words before he says something she will make him regret. "He came home, and he brought me a letter from Kal that he wrote before his death." That makes Kent's mouth snap shut. "Because of that letter, I think it would best if I make sure that my husband hasn't done anything…unfortunate. So I need you to take me to the Fortress."

Sakura stares at Clark's face that is like an open book and can only think two things:

 _He knows._

 _and_

 _Oh, Kal. You're such a troublemaker._


	14. Chapter 14

Flying in Superman's arms is not something Sakura ever considered a possibility. She does not like it because she's not comfortable with him. Everything about the two of them is stilted and disjointed. But she does it because she has to. She has to know what Kal did to the Fortress. She has to see his last bit of wickedness. She needs this one iota of closeness to him before she accepts that she has lost her husband for good. She supposes that getting a note from him had brought up things that she thought she was in the process of successfully burying but Kal had a way of unearthing things that were better left dead and gone.

Surprisingly Superman does not bother to attempt further conversation between them for which Sakura is silently grateful because her mind is going a mile a minute.

The temperature drops the closer they get to the Fortress. The cold doesn't bother her; chakra assures this. In a way, it invigorates her and raises her excitement for what is to come.

Superman stops a distance away from the crystal palace.

"Why are we landing here?" Sakura tosses a confused look Superman's way.

"This is as close as I can get." Sakura doesn't understand immediately, so she just stares. "The Fortress…threw me out somehow."

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "That makes no sense."

"I know!" The outburst makes Sakura blink slowly before she asks calmly, "Why did you bring me here if we can't go inside?"

"Because I wondered if it was possible if you could."

Sakura pauses, turns her head, and looks at the Fortress before nodding her head. Sakura has no idea how Kal managed to lock his body out, but she doesn't doubt that he had.

"I'll try." Without further ado, Sakura starts walking towards the Fortress of Solitude. Her mind doesn't note that nothing impedes her approach until she reaches the entrance.

* * *

Superman watches astounded as Sakura-El takes one step and then another closer and closer to his Fortress. There is no barrier for her, and while this is what Superman wanted, he suddenly feels the need to stop her progress. This could be a trap she concocted with her husband just in case Superman showed up here with her. And while Sakura-El seemed like an innocent woman who merely loved her husband, people did crazy things for the one they loved.

He shouts her name, but Superman doesn't even see her twitch in response. Either she couldn't hear him because of the barrier, or she is a great actress. Clark feels his heart begin to pound as he debates whether or not to leave and get help or stay and wait. Things can go horribly wrong any second-especially since the author doesn't know whether or not she prefers evil Superman to good Superman in this story. Just that piece of information alone sets Clark on edge. But he doesn't go for backup. He wants to trust Sakura-El. He is trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. He doesn't think of why _(because he hurt her)_ that is. Instead, he stands and waits for her return.

* * *

When Sakura reaches the door, she freezes momentarily. The doors to the Fortress are not easy to get inside. In fact, only someone with super strength could do so. Sakura can easily open the doors, but Clark doesn't know that, and it isn't something she wants to tell him. She doesn't trust him to know what she can and can't do. She hadn't even said anything to Kal in the beginning, and even then he hadn't wanted her to tell anyone else. He wanted her to appear perfectly innocent so that his enemies would underestimate her importance. It was for her safety, and somehow she knew that if Clark knew, then soon the entire Justice League would know—and that wouldn't be good. It would call into question a lot of things. For instance, there will be those that question how deep into Kal's organization her fingertips dipped in. No one knew that nor did they know what she had become for Kal.

She was his showpiece wife. She was the good cop to his bad one. He showcased his ideas to her for approval. She was also his—well, Kal called Sakura a lot of things. Mostly he called her beautiful in English as well as Kryptonian. Sakura had learned to respond to both. But the thing he called her almost as frequently as that was his Little Assassin. After she had dispatched those minions that tried to kill Kal in her home, she had started a long hard campaign for Kal to allow her to watch his back. He had persisted in his nonsense about him not wanting her to get her hands dirty, and for the most part, she listened to him. But when Sakura saw a threat coming that posed too much of a threat to Kal she merely took care of it. She had taken pains to hide it, but Kal wasn't stupid. He knew what she was doing, and he didn't stop her. She assumed that meant it was okay.

But Kal had to know she would need to show her abilities to get in. He would know what type of danger it would put her in. He would have a plan in place for this. He wouldn't leave her unprotected.

Sakura closes her eyes and bows her head for a moment forcing herself to relax and trust her husband as she had always done.

* * *

Superman realizes a moment too late that even if Sakura-El could reach the Fortress, she couldn't get in. As his brain formulates that thought, she pushes open the doors _with her bare hands_. At first, he just refuses to understand. She couldn't have possibly opened the doors by herself. The strength required of such a feat is not inconsequential. That can only mean one thing.

She is superhuman.

How did this information go unknown for so long? Or is it known and no one had thought to tell him assuming he'd just know? No, that isn't something, at the very least, that Batman would do. No one could have known. But if that is the case, then what does anyone know of Sakura-El, beloved wife of the Dictator?

With a tight feeling in his gut, he realizes that the answer is, 'Nothing.'

* * *

For Sakura, walking into the Fortress is akin to coming home. A knot that she hasn't been aware of in her chest unravels as she takes step after step inside. Her footsteps become lighter as she goes and checks on Kryptonian animals Kal kept. After she is assured of their general health, Sakura muses on the past. She spent a lot of time in the Fortress with Kal doing any number of things like plotting, planning, and making love.

The deeper she goes inside, the more she feels like at any second, she will turn a corner, and he will be there with an arrogantly sexy smirk on his face. He'd take her in his arms and tell her-

Slowly she makes her way into the room where the central computers were. Before she can issue any commands, the computer speaks, "Welcome home Sakura-El."

Sakura's reply is immediate, "Thank you, Computer."

"You are very welcome. How may I assist you today?"

The happiness that started to flourish in Sakura's chest dims. She isn't there to relive fond memories. She isn't there because she is coming home. She is there to figure out what Kal had done and why and then she will leave this place probably never to return.

Sakura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Computer, can you tell me why Superman may no longer enter the Fortress?"

There is a pause. "Is your inquiry about protocol 625.12?"

"Yes, computer."

There is another pause before Sakura hears, "Initializing…."

And then Sakura blinks once. She blinks twice, and then there he is standing before her as if he had never left her side. His lips are quirked slightly as he says, "Welcome home, Beautiful."

Sakura gasps, and then tears filled her eyes as she cries out, " _Kal!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura couldn't stop herself if she tried. At that moment all she can see is Kal standing there before her and she knows.

She knows where she belongs and where she wants to be. She realizes what she's been missing, and he's standing before her. Her husband, the extension of herself that she had been cut off from. Her Kal.

It is with these thoughts in mind that the kunoichi runs to her husband with every intention of throwing herself into his arms, holding tightly, and never letting go again. But that isn't what happens because this isn't a fairy tale. Sakura knows, and so does Kal, that happily ever after doesn't exist—not for people like them. But Sakura wasn't thinking clearly because grief sometimes does that to you.

When Sakura expects to feel a firm chest against her, and warm arms wrap around her, there is nothing but air. In fact, Sakura runs right through Kal. She has a moment of bewildered puzzlement before she realizes that the Kal that her eyes had seen isn't real. Her body slowly turns and looks at the mirage that is her Kal-El. Slowly she reaches out her hand again, and it passes through him. His blue eyes are stormy as if he knows what she's thinking, what she's feeling but he doesn't because he's not alive.

Devastation is followed closely by despair, and Sakura lets out a broken wail. Sakura's body lowers to a crouch on the ground, and her shoulders shake as the anguish of grief overtake her. She doesn't know how long she cries, but Sakura stops the moment she feels a hand cup her face. She gasps and her eyes snap open to see Kal staring at her. His thumb brushes away her tears, and he hums a song softly that soothes her until the well of her tears dry.

Arms pull her close and wrap around her, holding her tight. And though Sakura knows that this isn't her Kal that this is probably one of his robots that maintained the place in her absence wearing his face she appreciates the gesture.

"I'm angry at you Kal, but I miss you so much."

He doesn't respond, and eventually, Sakura decides it's time to be a big girl and pulls away. She pretends she isn't in the middle of a mini-meltdown and focused on the business at hand. She brushes at her clothes and discreetly wipes her eyes before she places her hands on her hips.

"So, what did you do Kal? Why all this fuss? Did you just want to fuck with his head?"

Kal laughs and says, "Yes." Sakura narrows her eyes because she is not amused. Well, she is a little, but mostly she isn't. "But a bit more than that. You wouldn't love me if I were one-dimensional." That is probably true, but Sakura isn't going to count any of the ways she loves Kal—even if he is just some sort of program that he concocted while he was alive. She'd have to remember to ask him about that.

"Did you know this was going to happen? Did you know that one day you were going to leave me?"

The program of Kal pauses before it responds with, "Yes."

Sakura's fists clench. The sting of betrayal is almost as bad as the loss of him. "How dare you Kal! How could you do this to me? You have me waxing philosophical about how great a husband you were—"

"I am a great husband."

"And all this time you knew you were going to abandon me—"

"I didn't abandon you."

"And leave me in this godforsaken world all alone—"

"Silence!" Sakura abruptly stops talking and looks at Kal belligerently. He has the nerve to chuckle before saying, "Now listen." Sakura folds her arms across her chest and nods curtly. "Yes, I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't abandon you. I would never abandon you Sakura." Sakura turns her head away from him, but a robotic Kal reaches out a hand and turns her to face him once more. "You're everything. I don't give a damn if this world burns to the ground—as long as you're not on it when it happens. Being the ruler of this world was a passing fancy until you came into my life. Hell, if you hadn't come along when you did I would have destroyed them all."

Sakura blinks shocked. She hadn't known this. Kal hadn't deigned to tell her.

"Why would my presence change such a thing? You still could have destroyed them. I wouldn't have tried to stop you if you had only taken me with you."

"I know. That's why I thought the world should be your footstool. That's why if I had been given the time the multiverse would have been yours." Sakura knew a little about the multiverse. Kal had defeated a counterpart of his called Ultraman who came to conquer their world. Kal had sent him home with his tail tucked between his legs.

"…You would have conquered the entire multiverse just for me?" Kal gives her a curt nod. "You say the sweetest things." Kal just laughs, and Sakura basks in the sound.

"I miss you," Sakura says again because she has been saying it in her head ever since he died and she wants to say it out loud.

"I'm not gone, Sakura."

"Don't tell me that. You are gone! My bed is cold and empty because there's no you. There's no us! _Kal,_ tell me what to do to get you back."

"Why? So things can end up as they are now in a few years' time?"

Sakura gasps. "No. You don't get to talk like that. I will not accept a defeatist attitude—not from you. I know what you're capable of. I know what the two of us can do _together."_

"It's not a defeatist attitude Sakura. It's looking at the world from a different perspective which is something I know you can do. You adjust swiftly and will continue to do so."

"So, I'm just supposed to _adapt_ to your death?" Sakura snarls at the robot Kal wanting to rip it apart but at the same time not daring to.

"I'm not dead, Sakura."

"The hell you aren't! I saw it happen with my own two eyes. The Batman killed you, and I swear Kal I will-"

"You will not."

Sakura turns her back on Kal and would have walked out, but suddenly Kal is in front of her. She knows it's not the robot and just a projection because the robots don't move that fast. She would've walked right through him anyway if he hadn't thrown her the world's biggest curve ball.

"The reason Superman can't get into the Fortress is that it no longer belongs to him."

Sakura pauses and then shakes her head in confusion. "I don't understand. Did you give the Fortress away? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I did no such thing. He did."

Sakura snorts. "If he knew that then why would he drag me all the way here?"

"I never said he knew. I said he did it." Those were words that meant nothing but trouble to Sakura-El.

"Kal! What did you do?"

"I programmed the computer so that if there were any mention in the media that Superman had gotten a divorce, then all authority to the Fortress would revert to you. Everything of mine is yours. The Fortress, the children," and by that he meant Kara and Kon "the dog," Krypto "the money—they're all yours. You may do whatever you wish with them—except give them back to Superman."


	16. Chapter 16

The grin on his face can only be described as 'shit-eating.' Kal is gone, but he had gotten his farewell 'fuck you.' She should have expected something like this. Kal was known for his forethought and planning. By his own account, he even preemptively knew of his impending death.

"The Fortress is mine?" Sakura says dumbly, trying to absorb the information but is having difficulty processing.

"All yours, Beautiful."

Sakura is well aware that this is probably not a good thing. Sure, she can get back and forth to the Fortress from Metropolis by herself, but it would take time that she didn't want to waste. She will probably never come back here again. Well, she wouldn't have if she didn't have to take care of Krypto and the other creatures within the Fortress that Kal left behind. Sakura is irritated, but Kal looks so pleased that a chuckle escapes her.

"You are one evil son of a bitch."

He gives her a mocking bow. "Why, thank you."

Sakura can't take it any longer. Peals of mirth escape her, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

Once Sakura finally composes herself, she tosses Kal a droll look. "I suppose even in death; you continue to throw me for a loop." Kal doesn't reply. "Alright, so what do you want me to do with the Fortress? You must have some sort of plan for it."

The projection of Kal is once again over the robot, and he takes her face in his hands.

"You have not been doing well."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "It's call grief, Kal."

"Yes, but you're worse than I would've thought." Sakura opens her mouth to make a scathing retort, but he beats her to it. "This has to end, Sakura. Are you eating?"

"Of course, I'm eating!" Sakura guiltily snaps.

"Three meals a day with snacks in between?" Sakura hates more than ever that Kal knew about her medic status. She hates when he uses it against her. So she remains stonily silent. "Have you been sleeping?" Again Sakura doesn't answer. "Grief is one thing, Sakura. Slowly killing yourself is another. This ends now."

A surge of emotion swells within her. Suddenly, her chest is heaving, and her fists are clenched.

"You can't bully me into happiness!"

"No, but I'll try my damnedest."

It is such a Kal statement that Sakura can only huff. "This isn't about me. This is about the Fortress and what you want me to do with it."

"You honestly think that this has nothing to do with you? I was eliminated from the picture, from your life, and then he took the one good thing we had and threw you out in the cold to fend for yourself—which you're doing a terrible job of."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You shouldn't have to! He left you unprotected!" Kal roars. "And I will do what I must to fix it." Sakura stares at him in mute surprise at his vehemence. "So what you're going to do is marry Superman."

Sakura doesn't think she hears him correctly, so she asks Kal to repeat himself. "You are going to marry Superman." Apparently, she _did_ hear him correctly, and he is nuttier than they said he was.

"The hell you say!"

"Sakura," Kal growls.

"No. Absolutely not. What is wrong with you? Is there a glitch in the program? Because you cannot be serious about this."

"I am dead serious."

Sakura waits for a second, then asks, "Are you being punny?"

Kal just gives her a hard stare and Sakura snorts.

"Look Kal; he doesn't want me. I don't want him. He's not the man I married." Sakura ignores the disbelieving look Kal gives her. "We don't mesh, so that won't work out. There's no point in continuing this conversation. Can we move on now? "

"He _is_ the man you married. He is me. We're the same person Sakura, and you know it."

"Oh yeah? So you were planning on divorcing and publically humiliating me?"

Kal's robotic hands ball into fists.

"You know better."

"Yes, Kal. I do. That's why I married you and not him."

Clark stands outside for so long he begins to wonder if Sakura-El is ever going to come out. He takes a hesitant step forward and realizes that the barrier that had been holding him back was gone. Clark's eyes widen in shock.

She's done it! She figured out what is wrong with the Fortress and gained him access once more. Quickly Clark flies to the doors and lets himself in. His eyes scan the area looking for any sign of his former wife. He finds none, so of course, he goes to search for her.

The scene he stumbles upon stuns him.

Sakura-El is in the arms of an image of him, one of his robots he can tell with brief use of his x-ray vision. They sway back and forth to a Kryptonian song about a lost bird that finds a home among predators. In the end, the predators kill the bird, but it evolves into one of the predators, becoming the fiercest among them all.

It is an odd song to slow dance to. Superman begins to wonder if Sakura-El is insane. When she disentangles herself, turns to him, and gives him a look of happiness that he hasn't ever seen on her, he wonders if it matters.

She walks over to him, and Clark notices the robot him raises a hand and makes a slicing motion at its throat and then points at him. Clark's eyes widen.

Has he just been threatened?

When the robot sneers, he decides that yes. Yes, he has been.

Clark focuses his attention on Sakura. She places her hands on her hips and looks up at him. Her green eyes study him intensely. She doesn't say anything, and for some reason, her silence makes him uncomfortable, so he sought to end it.

"Did you figure out what happened?"

"Yes," she says but doesn't elaborate.

"Care to share?" Clark prods.

There's a considering look on her face when she says, "You can't get into the Fortress because you gave it to me."

Clark reconsiders whether or not Sakura-El's sanity is an important issue because he would remember giving the Fortress to his ex-wife.


End file.
